The Lion and the Panther: Drabbles
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YAOI/SHONEN-AI: 100 Themes Challenge featuring one of my favorite pairings: GrimmIchi. 100 drabbles in 100 days. :3 IchiGrimm in the last chapter as a request from my 100th reviewer.
1. 1 to 10

**A/N: Hey, all! I'm back with another drabble series! I was looking for another list of themes and stumbled across Dimaar's version of the 100 Themes Challenge from dA. Since it takes me a while to think and flesh out a fic plot (or lack thereof XD), it seemed like a good idea to try and write all of the ideas that I have for potential fics as drabbles instead, so the fics that were listed as potentials on my profile will be appearing here. C: Not to mention, this will be a great writing exercise. The main pairing will be GrimmIchi, but others may pop up now and then and will be listed accordingly. :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, but Jakeru is. :3**

**Warnings for various drabbles include: A/U, potential OOC, smut, fluff, WAFF, angst, etc.**

**{Note to self} Started: 1/7/09**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**1. Luck**

Though there were obvious casualties on both sides of the Winter War, all in all, Ichigo Kurosaki considered himself lucky. His friends had survived and his family was safe, thank Kami. Aizen was dead, his inner hollow was under control, his grades were back up, and best of all, a stray, injured panther followed him home from Hueco Mundo.

The teenage Vizard allowed a small smile to tug at his lips when Grimmjow began to purr in his ear while the ex-Espada slept, unconsciously pulling the teen to his hard body and snuggled closer while they lay in bed after some hot, rough 'exercise'.

Yeah, he was pretty fortunate, Ichigo mused as he carded his fingers though his lover's soft baby blue hair, but Grimmjow was too and he wouldn't change a damn thing. Kami knows he's deserved it after all the things he's been through, the both of them. Let's just hope things stayed that way.

**2. Happiness  
**

Grimmjow never knew what true happiness felt like. He's known of anger and pain, bloodlust and the satisfaction of coming out on top, sure, but the arrancar didn't know how to be happy until he came to live under the Kurosaki household. As he heard pots and pans clanking softly in the kitchen while Yuzu made dinner, Isshin ranting to his wife's poster _again_, and his Ichi helping Karin with her homework, the blunet finally allowed himself to let his guard down and relax, folding his arms behind his head as he lounged on the sofa. He could get used to this.

**3. Sadness  
**

It was a dark, cloudy day and it looked like it was going to rain soon; the perfect atmosphere for that particularly somber, melancholy day. The pair had stayed behind, even after Isshin and the twins had gone home. The family knew and respected that Ichigo always wanted to spend just a little more time with her, but now that Grimmjow was also part of the family and by his side, the Kurosakis left feeling that the oldest sibling was in good hands.

They didn't say anything for a while and didn't really have a need to until Ichigo slowly knelt down and placed a beautiful bouquet of white lilies before him as tribute. "Hi, mom," he said quietly, chocolate brown eyes softened with a hint of sadness and love. He sensed Grimmjow crouched beside him on one knee and his hand found its mate in a large, warm calloused one, "I want you to meet someone. I think you would have liked him…"

**4. Good (takes place in the 'Stray' universe. A/N: At the end of Stray's extra chapter, Ichigo was already in college by then, but still lived with his family. After much sobbing and annoyed ticking of an orange eyebrow, he had finally convinced his dad to let him live in student housing before the new semester started. :3)  
**

When Ichigo came home to his small but cozy apartment from his part-time job at the university's bookstore, his tom cat was lying on the living room floor, sky blue head propped up in a clawed hand on his elbow as he watched Jakeru play and stack some alphabet blocks together in front of him with half-lidded eyes. The teen leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, a small smile on his face as he looked on, unnoticed for now.

"All right, Squirt," Grimmjow's gravelly voice began. He pointed to the 'A' block at the top of the small pyramid Jakeru had masterfully constructed. "This is A." The baby tilted his head and blinked. "A," his Daddy repeated slowly.

"…Eh?"

Grimmjow nodded in approval. "Good." He pointed to the next one on the bottom left, "B."

"Beh," the cub attempted to say, his little brow furrowed in concentration as a striped ear flickered.

Grimmjow smirked. Jakeru looked just like his Mama when he made that face. The blunet pointed to the last one, "C."

"Seh!" the little one chirped, throwing his small hands up into the air as he giggled. He liked this game!

"Good job, pumpkin," a pleasant baritone praised, and Ichigo made his way towards his hybrids. Two pair of slitted eyes turned to look at him.

"Mama!" Jakeru smiled joyfully as the teen sat cross-legged on the floor near them perpendicular to Grimmjow's lounging body, and helped his baby boy get comfortable in his lap when he crawled over.

"You're getting so smart," Ichigo murmured, tapping a gentle finger to Jakeru's button nose. The cub wiggled it, giggling again, and continued to make happy baby noises.

"He's gonna be a real bookworm when he grows up," Grimmjow drawled and smirked, "just like you."

Ichigo frowned in mock anger, but his hybrids merely laughed in response.

**5. Evil (takes place in the 'My Strawberry Kitten' universe)  
**

"You. Are. Evil," Ichigo hissed while he tried to pull the skirt of his dress down further, though it was all in vain.

"Oh, I dunno about that, Kitten," Grimmjow mused teasingly, his bright blues drinking in the lovely view of his flustered pet, "but you look good enough to eat."

Though he was glaring at the infuriating man, the orange haired neko found his face heating up at the comment as well as the impish gleam in his Master's eyes. "I can't believe you dragged me back here," he muttered darkly, still pulling at his dress.

They were once again in Ayame's shop, and the hybrid was somehow wrestled into more costumes. He was currently dressed up in a Tokyo Mew Mew costume, the same one that belonged to one of the characters who happened to share the same name as him.

The main piece of the costume was a pink dress that reached mid-thigh, with sharply cut petals of fabric jutting off the bodice that were angled downwards. Trimmed in short, soft red fur, the sweetheart top of the bodice hid Ichigo's lack of bust rather nicely with its clever use of seams and shadows and silhouettes, while pink ruffly armbands also trimmed in red fur surrounded his biceps and a matching garter hugged his right thigh.

A collar of the same theme with a golden pendant hanging from it encircled his neck, and feminine red gloves enveloped his masculine hands, one of which was holding a large fuzzy pink heart accessory that had a golden bell attached to a bow-like ornament at the top. To Ichigo's further annoyance, the knee-high red lace-up boots were also high heels, the only difference between his costume and the original design. Finishing off the costume was the big red bow tied near the end of his tail, the big golden jingle bell in the middle chiming with every agitated sway of said tail.

"Heh, now you truly are my Strawberry Kitten," Grimmjow purred, enjoying the dark blush staining his neko's cheeks.

"Don't call me that," Ichigo muttered as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He scowled/pouted when Grimmjow chuckled wickedly.

**6. Sport  
**

"Don't be such a spoiled sport," Ichigo chuckled beside his disgruntled boyfriend as he hefted up a big white armored panther plushie that he won from one of the game booths. The pair was at the annual Las Noches festival in the city of Hueco Mundo that Ichigo had coaxed a reluctant Grimmjow to go with him and his family. While his father and the twins had wandered off on their own, the couple had meandered through the crowd, hopping on rides and playing games. Ichigo had kicked Grimmjow's ass in games, which was illustrated by the orange haired teen's huge plushie compared to Grimmjow's dinky little lion plushie.

"Shut up. I don't wanna talk about it," the blunet grumbled, handing the thing to Yuzu without a word when the two met up with the rest of the Kurosakis near the entrance of the festival. Ichigo smiled at the sight of his sister's happy face as she cuddled her new toy after thanking Grimmjow gratefully, and he leaned up to kiss the taller boy on the cheek.

"You're so sweet," he murmured, and laughed as blue haired teen's chiseled face took on a light pink tint.

"I said, shut up," he muttered, before pulling his smiling lover into a real kiss.

**7. Machine  
**

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. "What the hell is it?" he asked, eyeing the strange machine that was sitting in the middle of the room warily.

Urahara grinned and fanned himself, "It's a baby-maker!" he said in glee. The young man's eyes bugged out.

"What?!"

"What? Didn't you say that you and Grimmjow were talking about children the other day?" the shopkeeper mentioned slyly.

Ichigo blushed, and scratched the back of his head. "Y-Yeah, but I didn't think you'd take it seriously!"

"Well, if the need/want/urge ever arises, know that it is now available to you~!" the quirky man sing-songed before dancing out of the room. Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head before deciding he should head home. He never should have even asked.

But on his way home, he couldn't get the thought of giggly orange haired, blue eyed babies or toddling blue-haired, amber eyed tikes out of his head.

…Hm, maybe he should talk to Grimmjow about it again.

**8. Hero (takes place in the 'Stray' universe)  
**

Ichigo straightened up from his fighting stance, glaring fiercely at the fleeing group of thugs until they rounded the corner out of sight.

"My hero," Grimmjow drawled from behind him, cradling a frightened cub in his muscular arms. He purred and rubbed Jakeru's small back soothingly, gently rocking the baby until he stopped trembling. "S'kay, Squirt. Mama scared the bad men away."

"Is he all right?" Ichigo hurried over and checked his baby boy over, relieved to find not a hair out of place on either of them.

"Well, since you went into Mama Tiger mode, they didn't get within five feet of us," the blunet hybrid replied, "I only regret not getting in on the action. It's been a while since my last fight."

Ichigo frowned at that. "As it should be," he quipped, before taking Jakeru into his arms for a cuddle.

"Kill joy," Grimmjow grumbled playfully before he slung an arm around his mate's waist as the little family continued on their way home.

**9. Peace (was going to be 'Nepeta cataria' and inspired by a couple other fics. It's been done before, but I just wanted to do my own version. :3 I tend to do that a lot. XD)  
**

Between school and fighting hollows, Ichigo was slowly but surely getting worn down night after night. All he wanted was some peace and quiet in order to catch up on some sleep. That's all. Alas, it was not meant to be with an irritating, blue haired maniac constantly harassing him…like right now.

Ichigo groaned as his ears picked up the dreaded sound of tapping on his bedroom window. "God dammit," he hid his head under his pillow in hopes that Grimmjow would get the hint and just leave, but again, it was not meant to be. If anything, the Espada's taps grew louder and more insistent until finally Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Throwing off his blankets, he quietly stomped over and threw up his window. "What?!" he hissed, glaring at the annoying blunet.

Grimmjow merely smirked, "Yo, shinigami."

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo demanded as he crossed his muscled arms over his chest.

"What do ya think? Get yer sword and come fight me," the Espada growled before he sonidoed off towards their usual spot away from people and buildings near the park.

"Damn you, Grimmjow," Ichigo cursed, before digging out his soul badge and pressing it to his chest. After making sure his body was tucked in bed, he leapt into the night after the infuriating man.

When he caught up with him, Ichigo didn't even pause before viciously attacking the Espada repeatedly.

"Whoa, what's up with the attitude, shinigami? Not that I mind," Grimmjow cackled gleefully when they landed on opposite sides of the field after exchanging some good blows.

"Shut up and let's make this quick. I'm pissed off, I'm tired, and the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can go to bed," the young Vizard scowled before unleashing a getsuga tenshou at his opponent. Not quite expecting the sudden attack, Grimmjow leapt out the way in time, but somehow miscalculated a tiny bit and ended up landing in a patch of peculiar plants, crouched comfortably on his haunches like a feline.

When he didn't stand up right away, Ichigo warily made his way over to where the other had landed, not quite sure what he was up to. As he neared, the teen cocked an orange eyebrow at the sight of Grimmjow flopping onto his back into the plants. "Er…are you…all right?" Ichigo carefully asked as he watched his opponent roll around on the vegetation and…_giggle_.

"Mm, smells good," the panther arrancar murmured huskily before glazed azure eyes stared straight at Ichigo. Quicker than the Vizard could sense, Grimmjow pounced onto his unsuspecting prey and pinned him down on the grass with his own body. "Mm, looks good," he purred deeply and Ichigo felt his face heat up despite himself as his wide chocolate brown eyes portrayed his disbelief.

"What the hell?!" the orange haired boy exclaimed before he was muffled by Grimmjow's soft, smooth lips. "Mmf!" Brown eyes darted everywhere as Ichigo struggled futilely under the larger man before they landed on the crushed plants right next to him. 'Fuck, catnip?! I'm so screwed,' he thought in panic as the panther pulled back, getting a glimpse of the dark lust in Grimmjow's mesmerizing blue eyes before the dominating male dove back in for another hungry kiss, 'literally!'

…That night, Grimmjow showed his shinigami why he was called the _Sex_ta Espada.

**10. War**

"Aww, Grimmy, you cheater!" Nel whined, stomping her foot childishly, "You got him drunk and then had your way with him! I thought we were gonna fight for him fair and square!" She crossed her arms under her impressive chest and pouted.

"Heh, all's fair in love and war," Grimmjow smirked at his little sister, holding a naked, sleeping Ichigo in his equally bare lap under his warm blankets, "besides, he already liked me first anyway." He purred and nuzzled the top of his new lover's orange head, his smirk growing when Ichigo nuzzled him back in his slumber.

"Ugh! I should have known!" Nel huffed and threw her arms up in the air, turning to leave the room as she muttered to herself about 'lying, manipulative older brothers'.

When she slammed the door to his bedroom shut, Ichigo stirred in his arms and yawned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "Ow, my head," he muttered as he touched his temple and blinked sleepily before realizing just where he was and who he was with. "Grimmjow?" he asked, his eyes widening as he took in their state of undress.

"Mornin', Ichi," Grimmjow husked, tilting the younger man's head up and capturing his soft, supple lips. Ichigo flushed in embarrassment but he returned the kiss hesitantly, his eyes fluttering shut at the pleasant sensations. They pulled apart, and Grimmjow rubbed their noses together affectionately, grinning at the sight of Ichigo's blush darkening on his boyish, handsome face. "Yer mine now, you do know that, yeah?" he growled, his bright blue eyes gazing intently into Ichigo's chocolate brown.

The orange haired teen blinked, before he let a small smirk grace his lips, "Well, if I'm yours, than you're mine, too," he declared, leaning up to catch the blunet's lips this time. A deep, rumbling purr was Grimmjow's response before he laid Ichigo down back onto the bed for a repeat of last night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: I already have about half of these done, but they need to be read over and revised a bit, so stay tuned for more next week! **


	2. 11 to 20

**A/N: Dude, the windows of my student apartment are leaking! D: And it's raining like crazy over here on the east coast. Major suckage, but it gives me an excuse to stay in and drabble. XD **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, but Jakeru is. :3**

**Warnings for various drabbles include: A/U, potential OOC, smut, fluff, WAFF, angst, etc.**

~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**

**11. Friendship**

"I don't know about this, Inoue," Ichigo muttered as he adjusted his already perfect outfit for the hundredth time. He still couldn't believe he allowed Inoue to set him up with one of her other friends she'd met at the university they went to.

His friend just giggled, "Don't worry about it so much! Grimmjow-kun's a really nice guy once you get to know him and he really likes you. He told me himself! You trust me, right?"

Ichigo gave her a half-smile, "Of course I do. You know that."

"Good," she looked him over one last time and smiled, "You look so handsome, Kurosaki-kun."

"Thanks, Inoue. For everything," he said and gave her a hug.

She laughed and patted his back, "What are friends for?"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Ichigo sent her a nervous look before going over to answer it. When he opened the door, his breath caught as he took in the drop dead gorgeous leather-clad sex god that was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques standing at his doorstep. "Hey," the blunet murmured with a sexy, devilish smirk.

"Uh, hi," he answered carefully as azure eyes slowly dragged down his body, making him blush as they drank in the sight of his snug dark wash jeans held up by a studded belt and a tight black t-shirt with a white cartoonish flaming skull on the front, before they returned back up to his pink face.

"Nice," Grimmjow husked, chuckling at his date's cute blush as Ichigo looked away and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thanks," the orange head mumbled, "You too." He grabbed his keys and wallet from a table nearby as well as a dark denim jacket from the closet. "Thanks for watching over the twins for the night, Inoue," he turned to his friend as he put it on some sneakers, "I'll be back by midnight."

"Have fun!" she waved.

"Bye Ichi-nii!" Yuzu called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Karin added monotonously from her spot on the couch.

"I'll be sure to remember that," he muttered, "be good for Inoue." With that, he closed the front door, making sure it was locked before following Grimmjow back to his bike.

…Wait a minute.

"We're riding _that_ thing?" he choked out.

Grimmjow turned to him, "Yeah. Why, never ridden one before?" Ichigo shook his head. "It ain't that bad." He swung a leg over and started the engine, "Hop on." The younger man sighed before getting on, putting on the helmet Grimmjow handed to him when he was seated behind the blunet as the other did the same. "Now, hold on tight to me."

Ichigo barely had time to react before Grimmjow revved up the engine and they took off down the street. The older man smirked when he felt his date cling to him for dear life as he went faster, grinning evilly. Tonight was going to be fun. **  
**

**12. Seduction**

The inside of the club was dark, heavy beats thumping out of the massive speakers as lights flashed and a large mass of bodies bounced and gyrated to the music on the dance floor. In the middle of it all within a wide circle of space for himself, one body in particular flowed like water and swayed with the rhythm of the song. He twisted and spun out of the hands reaching out to him expertly, simply enjoying dancing solo with his eyes closed until one boldly grabbed his waist and a hard, masculine body pressed up against his own from behind.

For a moment, Ichigo allowed it, knowing this one was different for some reason from the rest and instead of turning around and telling the guy to back off like usual, he merely turned his head to see who had dared touched him. Unruly baby blue hair and hypnotizing cyan eyes set in a chiseled face stared back at him as he fully turned his body towards the handsome newcomer, his graceful, fluid movements never stopping. Strong, sinewy arms snaked around his waist to rest low on his hips as the two moved together like they'd been doing it forever, Ichigo's own arms slung across his partner's broad shoulders.

"Hello, Grimmjow," Ichigo murmured into the other man's ear, his breath hitching quietly when he felt sharp teeth nip at his lobe teasingly.

"Hey, Ichi," his partner's rough voice answered.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

"I'd be damned if I missed this. You move like sin, Ichi," the taller man purred, slowly rocking their hips together to the new song that came out of the speakers.

"You're not half-bad either," he replied breathily, noticing how well the man still kept up with him and not even minding the little nickname anymore like he had before.

Hours later, the pair continued to move as one, becoming the club's center of attention and envy as usual ever since the two had met and started dancing together months ago, before the orange haired man brought his lips to the blunet's ear again, "Grimm, take me home with you."

Grimmjow almost stopped in his surprise, "Ya sure, Ichi?" He felt Ichigo nod against his cheek.

"Yes. Please," Ichigo whispered, almost beseechingly, pulled backing back to reveal vulnerable honey brown eyes that made the bigger man growl in arousal. After all this time getting to know the younger man and waiting for him to be ready, Ichigo was finally giving in to the growing attraction between them and now he could claim him as his own at last.

"C'mere," he tugged his sexy little soon-to-be lover into a devastating kiss, but pulled away a little too soon for Ichigo's liking, "let's get outta here. I wanna to taste all of you as soon as we get back to my place," he rumbled, dark with promise for the night to come and many more after that.

Ichigo shivered in excitement. "I can't wait," he murmured seductively.**  
**

**13. Motivation (takes place in the 'Stray' universe)**

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, your art is so amazing," Inoue gushed at his latest work. The two had stayed after class so Ichigo could do some painting, something only a few really knew about and something he hadn't gotten to indulge in for a while. Since he didn't have to go to work at the bookstore that day, the orange haired teen had decided to pick up where he'd left off and finish the painting he was currently working on. "Are these two your inspiration? You like to draw and paint them a whole lot recently," she inquired curiously.

"Yeah, they're my current muse," he answered, adding the finishing touches to the canvas before putting his brush down, "My motivation."

"They look so cute," she squealed happily, lacing her hand together and tucking them next to her chin dreamily.

Ichigo gazed at the scene he had done of Grimmjow and Jakeru as they slept, his baby boy tucked into his Daddy's chest comfortably as Grimmjow curled a protective arm around the cub's back and essentially spooning the little boy to him with the rest of his muscled body. It was done in light, warm colors, and it may just be his greatest piece yet. "Yeah," he smiled, "they do."

**14. Angel**

It was the day of the ceremony and Grimmjow was by the altar with his hands shoved into his pockets, waiting for this whole shindig to get going. Finally, the music started to play, and as the groomsmen and bridesmaids parted at the end of the isle, the real star of the show arrived, following the old tradition of being led down on his crazy father's arm.

Thankfully Isshin was behaving himself for the most part, other than the fact that two mini waterfalls were pouring down his face as he tried to stifle his sobs and 'man up' to face his son's happiest day of his life with the fatherly pride he felt deep in his bosom. But Grimmjow wasn't paying attention to his soon-to-be father-in-law. Instead, his bright azure eyes were riveted to the vision in white walking next to him, unable to look away.

As clichéd as it sounded, Ichigo looked like an angel, a young badass punk angel with his soft vibrant orange spikes, but an angel nonetheless. He was stunning in his pure white tuxedo, tails and all, with a sky blue bowtie, vest, and handkerchief tucked into the breast pocket to off set the ivory formal wear. Grimmjow was half-tempted to just toss him over his shoulder and skip the whole thing to get to the good part, the honeymoon. Luckily, he forced himself to refrain. The blunet meanwhile was wearing something similar and equally as dashing, looking sharp in his classic black tux with orange as the accent color, the same shade as his 'bride's' hair.

Together, the two complemented each other beautifully, standing next to each other as Ichigo reached the altar where his father gave him away, the man blowing his nose obnoxiously after he did so. As Ichigo handed his two white lilies tied together with orange and sky blue ribbons, his own version of the bouquet, to his teary-eyed Maid of Honor Inoue, his gloved hand found Grimm's as they looked at each other with soft eyes before turning towards their future together.

**15. City Life (takes place after #12. Seduction)**

Ichigo breathed in deeply as he started to wake, his mind slowly returning to consciousness. The first things he noticed were that he was warm, and a muscular, possessive arm was slung across his waist. Chocolate brown eyes scanned the room, taking in his lover's slightly messy room as his ears picked up the faint sounds of daily city life from Grimmjow's closed window behind thick black curtains.

Suddenly, a large black cat jumped onto the bed next to him, startling him slightly before he relaxed. "Hey, Pantera," he whispered, feeling the muscles down his back as he stroked the cat before returning his hand to pet his furry head.

"Mreow," the cat said in greeting, purring at the attention from his Master's new mate. He personally liked this orange haired one very much and knew his Master did too, which was good considering his stubborn Master had all but given up on finding the right one to bring home permanently after a few bad tries. His sleek black tail thumped against the bed sheets, simply content with where and who he was with, and as Ichigo's hand moved to scratch under his chin, Pantera had a feeling he was here to stay.

**16. Valentine (kinda got the idea from Rivania's gallery on dA (Hey, luv!) and takes place in the 'My Strawberry Kitten' universe)**

Valentine's Day. Grimmjow absolutely _**hated**_ Valentine's Day; loathed it, despised it, detested it with all of his being.

After a grueling day at work avoiding his usual fans as well as his female employees and their copious amounts of gifts piling up into a small mountain next his office, Grimmjow finally managed to sneak away and make it home safely at, not a run mind you, but a very, very brisk walk.

Closing the door, he sighed in relief, thankful that Pantera had stopped attempting to attack his head after that one time he had actually succeeded. Speaking of the little devil furball, where was he?

The CEO looked around and didn't find hide or hair of the cat. In fact, as he listened to the silence, where were Ichigo and the twins? Now on full alert, Grimmjow quickly yet quietly inspected the whole penthouse just in case there was an intruder, however unlikely it was with his top-notch security system (the man was just paranoid like that). He didn't find anything out of the ordinary until he carefully opened his bedroom door and poked his head inside…nearly passing out from blood loss at the erotic sight waiting for him on the bed, the rose petal covered bed tucked in his best black satin sheets to be precise, as dozens of scented candles danced and flickered mesmerizingly around the room, creating a romantic atmosphere.

And there at the far edge with his back to him demurely sat Ichigo, his delectable little Ichigo, dressed in a pair of black lacy panties, matching black gloves and thigh highs, which were held up by dark lacy garters, and a tight, scarlet satin corset decorated in more black lace with a ebony satin ribbon laced up in the back tying him together like a present just waiting for him to unwrap.

His Kitten turned his orange head to look up when he heard his Master open the door and smiled invitingly. "Welcome home, Master," he stood up slowly, gracefully sauntering around the bed towards the frozen blunet.

'He's even wearing crimson strappy stilettos,' Grimmjow thought absently in his daze, before he was snapped out of it when Ichigo reached up to pull him into a delicious kiss. "Mm," he hummed lowly, strong arms automatically wrapping around his pet's slim waist before one snuck down to squeeze Ichigo's ass. "Glad to be back, especially when I'm greeted so…pleasurably, Ichi-pet," he replied huskily, "Where are the brats and the furball, and what's the occasion?"

Ichigo gave a soft wanton moan at the squeeze to his bum before answering. "The pleasure's just begun," he purred, "and the cubs and Pantera are with some trusted friends of mine, Rukia and Inoue, for the night so we could spend Valentine's together alone."

Grimmjow had almost forgotten it was the dreaded Hallmark holiday, but as Ichigo closed the door and gently tugged him to the bed, slowly loosening his tie and tossing it over his shoulder to the floor, then unbuttoning his dress shirt one by one before getting him comfortably propped up against big fluffy satin covered pillows, he thought that maybe he didn't hate Valentine's Day that much after all, not with a hot and horny sex Kitten straddling him and feeding him chocolate covered strawberries with whipped cream between chaste, teasing kisses.

In fact, it just may be his new favorite holiday from now on…

**17. Love (takes place in the 'Stray' universe)**

"Wheee!!!" Jakeru shouted gleefully as he was thrown up into the outside air then caught in his Daddy's strong, capable hands. "Ahaha!" he laughed joyously, "high, Dada, high!"

"Higher?" Grimmjow muttered before he grinned, "all right. Here we go!"

"Yey!" the cub cheered as he was thrown higher like he wanted.

"Whoa, there!" his Daddy exclaimed, catching him again but was slightly surprised at the impact that gravity played when he threw the little boy a bit too high. "Maybe we'll keep it down a notch for safety reasons, yeah? Yer Mama would probably have a heart attack if he was here to see and have my hide if something happened to you."

Jakeru giggled behind his hands. His Daddy was so silly, but it was true. Mama would be very upset if anything bad happened. "Hehe, lub yu Dada," the little boy said cutely, planting a big wet one on Grimmjow's cheek before hugging the older hybrid's face to his small body.

"Heh, love you too, Squirt," was the blunet's muffled reply into a soft tiny t-shirt, before he grinned and gave Jakeru a raspberry on the tummy, making him burst into laughter. Grimmjow then gently kissed him on the head and snuggled the adorable cub to him, inhaling the familiar scent of oranges and baby powder as he rocked his sweet little one for a nap in his arms.

**18. Forbidden Love**

Their love was kept in secret for fear of being torn apart or worse, put to death, had they had the misfortune of being discovered by either Seireitei or Aizen.

But now as they faced off against each other on the battlefield with allies and enemies alike all around them, the two allowed a bittersweet smile to grace their lips.

'I'm sorry,' Ichigo's sad brown pools said what his lips couldn't.

'Me too,' his lover's azure orbs replied reassuringly, 'but we'll meet in the next life, and hopefully we'll have one better than this. I'll come lookin' fer ya.'

'I will, too. Promise?'

'On my soul.'

"I love you," they breathed together as their swords plunged through the other's heart, "see you soon." And like a tragic love story, the two collapsed, dying in each other's arms with a strangely peaceful smile on their bloodied faces.

**19. Hate**

"Argh! He's an arrogant, violent, bloodthirsty psychopathic maniac with an attitude problem who won't leave me alone!"

"He's also sexy."

"Yes! …Wait. W-Wha-?! No! He is not!"

"Th' Nile's only a river'n Egypt, King~!"

"Shut up! I am not in denial!"

"Uh huh."

"I'm not!"

"Whateva ya say~"

"…Urgh, I hate you."

"Aw, King, I luv ya too~"

**20. Spring (takes place in the 'Stray' universe. Other pairings include KenHana and KenseiShuu)**

Ichigo and his little family were back at the park, picnic blanket spread across the grass at their usual spot under the tree and food out of the basket to be devoured. The orange haired teen smiled while he watched his giggly baby boy toddle after a yellow butterfly with his little arms outstretched as he tried to catch it, Grimmjow following after him at a leisurely pace with his hands in his pockets in case the cub stumbled and fell in his chase.

And just as he finished that thought, "Ohp!" Jakeru uttered as he tripped over a rock he hadn't seen. Ichigo didn't even think about it; his lithe muscled body instinctively got ready to get up and rush over until he saw Grimmjow's tail shoot out swiftly around his body to wrap around the cub's middle just in time to steady him, gently but securely.

"Be more careful, Squirt," Grimmjow muttered, kneeling down to make sure the toddler was all right, "Mama almost had a heart attack."

"Sowwy, Dada," Jakeru's ears drooped a little.

"S'kay. I'm just glad yer not hurt," the older hybrid said, ruffling his soft tangerine spikes, and kissed his forehead. "Let's go see where that butterfly went, eh?"

His cub's eyes brightened and he nodded enthusiastically, "Bwahfwy! Bwahfwy!" And with that, the chase was back on.

Ichigo let out a relieved sigh and leaned back onto his elbows, closing his eyes and enjoying the cool, gentle breeze on this beautiful spring day. He really was like a mother hen when it came to Jakeru, but he felt justified in his worry most of the time. The teenager was about to lie down on his back and relax when a voice called out to him, making him peek an eye open and turn his head towards it. "Ah, hey, Hanatarou-san."

The vet intern waved and walked over, placing his own picnic basket down before unfolding his own blanket and having a seat. "How are you, Ichigo-san?"

"I've been good, and you?"

"I-I'm doing well, thank you! I was going to meet Shuuhei-san and his new hybrid here, but since I've found you, we could all have an impromptu get-together! Y-You don't mind, do you?"

"No, no, that's perfectly fine. I haven't seen him in a while, so it'll be nice to catch up on some things with him."

As the two humans chatted, Jakeru was still busy toddling after the butterfly when a large shadow blocked out the sun above him, making him bump into something hard. Before he could fall and land on his bum, his Daddy's wrapped itself around him again. The little cub looked up to see his Daddy glaring at someone, but Jakeru gave the newcomer a bright smile, "Baba!"

Kenpachi looked away from the pretty kitty, his toothy grin widening as his single golden eye locked onto the cub. "Hey, Jakkie." The giant canine hybrid bent down and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt to bring him up to his eye level, making the toddler curl up like a real tiger cub would.

Jakeru let out a delighted squeal and patted Kenpachi's cheek playfully, "Baba!" he repeated happily, a jubilant smile on his chibi face.

Grimmjow was not pleased, but since the Squirt was not being hurt and actually enjoyed being around Hanatarou's dogs, he really couldn't do anything lest Ichigo got angry at him. It made him cross his arms and scowled darkly at the larger mutt.

"Kitty-chan! Kitty-chan!" A pink blur hopped onto his back and clung to his shoulder. "It's nice to see you again!" The tom cat merely grumbled, but reluctantly patted Yachiru on the head. She was only a child after all, so he could put up with her. It was her bigger companion who drove him up the wall, or rather, trees.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Kenpachi added, wolfish grin still in place with Jakeru seated on one of his strong shoulders comfortably, playing with the bells on tips of his spikes of hair with a delighted "Ahnyah!"

"Not nearly long enough," Grimmjow grunted, looking away as the taller hybrid neared.

"Aww, don't be like that. You hurt my feelings," the canine said, but his sly expression said otherwise.

"Shut up," Grimmjow muttered, raising his hands and beckoning his cub into his arms while Yachiru jumped onto her usual place on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Guys! Food!" Ichigo shouted from the shade to the blunet's relief. Just in time. Now he wouldn't have to deal with these two alone. The hybrids made their way over back to their owners and noticed more newcomers when they reached the picnic sight: a good-looking black haired young man with a 69 tattoo on his left cheek, and another hybrid. This one was male, attractive in a thuggish sort of way with his hard, golden eyes and multiple piercings in his ears and eyebrow, but what juxtaposed the badass characteristics of his appearance were his fine, short silver hair, big round ears, and a thin, pink tail covered in soft peach fuzz. Introductions were made.

"Heh, a rodent," Kenpachi grunted matter-of-factly, though he nodded in greeting. The aforementioned hybrid frowned at being called that, but gave a curt nod in return.

"A mouse," Grimmjow said, the odd gravelly tone filled with wonder and something else in his voice making the new hybrid tense up and eye him warily.

Ichigo looked up at him and noticed the strange glint in his tom cat's eyes, quickly realizing it for what it was; it was the same look Kenpachi got when he looked at Grimmjow. The orange haired teen swiftly took Jakeru from his arms and handed him to Hanatarou before leading the blunet to sit by him. "No, Grimm," he said firmly, "You leave Kensei alone."

Grimmjow pouted, "But Ichi~"

"No buts!" Ichigo shook a finger at him, and he grumbled good-naturedly, lying down on his stomach and stretching out lazily while Kenpachi and Yachiru plopped down onto the blankets for some grub nearby, and the other two humans cooed over little Jak-Jak.

"Na-Na!" he said, clapping as Hanatarou handed him his bottle of milk, and giggled adorably when Shuuhei gently tapped his little button nose. "Hei-Hei!"

"Kill joy," Grimmjow muttered to his mate, but his slitted cyan eyes never left Kensei's tense form and his tail waving through the air sensuously behind him. He licked his lips slowly and cackled when the mouse's chiseled face went bright red and he shifted uncomfortably.

Oh, _this_ was going to be fun.

~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**

**A/N: Tehe, Mouse!Kensei was inspired by a KenseiShuu fic that had described his hair as soft as a baby mouse's fur. :3 Thought it was cuute, so there ya have it. **


	3. 21 to 30

**A/N: Good news! Windows have been fixed, but the real test will be if they keep water out the next timing it rains like hell. Heh.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, but Jakeru is. :3**

**Warnings for various drabbles include: A/U, potential OOC, smut, fluff, WAFF, angst, etc.**

**21. Summer**

It was a hot summer night and inside Ichigo's darkened room was no different as soft wanton noises could be heard from within. "A-Ah…" the teen bit his lower lip and shuddered, writhing slowly against his sticky sheets as he tried to find relief in release. "Fuck, Grimmjow!" he whined as Grimmjow continued to rim him, eating him out and driving him crazy with slippery lashings and rough thrusts of his tongue. "Grimmjow…I-I can't…nn-aahhh!" he gasped, unable to finish his sentence as his body tensed and he came without his dick being touched, splurting all over his defined chest and stomach. His harsh pants filled the humid, stagnant air as he slowly came down from his high, humming sleepily when he felt his blue haired lover lick him clean.

"Feel better?" the ex-Espada rumbled, nuzzling his damp orange hair as a soft warm breeze blew through his window. Ichigo shivered a little, the breeze cooling down his sweaty body considerably.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "but what about you?" He could feel Grimmjow's throbbing erection against his thigh.

"Let's just say you owe me one, eh? Yer tired. Go to sleep," the blunet muttered, taking his mate into his arms despite the heat and easing him into slumber with a deep lulling purr reverberating from his chest. Ichigo snuggled close and was out like a light within the minute. Grimmjow smirked, "Heh, rest up while you can, Berry-tan. Yer gonna need it later," he chuckled evilly, thinking of all sorts of ways and positions he could 'pluck' his ripe little strawberry in, over and over and over again...

**22. Autumn **

Fall was Ichigo's favorite season. It wasn't too hot or too cold, and the leaves turned such lovely colors. He remembered his mother enjoyed autumn as well, and how beautiful she looked with her auburn hair and in her fall fashion against the reds and oranges and browns of nature this time of year. How he missed her…

"Ichi?" a gruff voice said from behind him, and a moment later a pair of strong arms embraced his waist. He could feel Grimmjow rest his chin on his shoulder and leaned against him as they watched the leaves fall from their branches to dance with the wind before settling onto the ground.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he murmured wistfully, a wave of nostalgia hitting him hard.

Grimmjow thought for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose," the blunet answered with a shrug, "but not as gorgeous as you." He chuckled when he caught Ichigo blushing brightly at the compliment and look away.

"Shut up," was all the younger man could mutter as his boyfriend laughed at him. Ah, his Ichi was so cute, especially when he was embarrassed, Grimmjow thought, and squeezed his lover tighter to him as they enjoyed the peace and quiet together.

**23. Winter (takes place in the 'My Strawberry Kitten' universe)**

Jakeru and Shiro were both anxious to go outside. It had finally snowed a lot the night before, the good kind of snow too, and the 4-year-old twins wanted to play! Their Mama was bundling them up in snow pants and puffy marshmallow jackets, hats and gloves, and socks and boots. With scarves wrapped around their necks to complete their outfits, Mama finally allowed them outside, the older hybrid trailing after the cubs at a more subdued pace while he kept a close eye on them.

They reached the park not too far away from their building and the twins immediately took off, laughing and flopping down into the snow to make snow angels, before a mischievous Shiro got up and threw the first snowball. After having a mini snowball WWIII with each other, the brothers decided to make a snowman with Mama's help, but all too soon they had to go back home for lunch.

Even though they were kind of bummed about that, the two were getting a little tired from all the fun anyway, and with full stomachs and the hot cocoa Mama just made wasn't helping them stay awake either. There was always tomorrow, they supposed, as Pop came home and gave Mama a kiss before giving them one each on the head. Maybe they could convince Pop to come next time to, was their last thought as they slipped into their afternoon nap.

**24. Fairy (takes place in the 'Stray' universe)**

"Ouch!" Jakeru yelped before looking for what had caused the pain in his mouth. There on his plate next to his half eaten tuna sandwich was one of his cub canines. Tears welled up in his big brown eyes as he tasted blood in his mouth. "Mama!" he wailed, "Mama, it hurts!"

An instant later, Ichigo came running into the kitchen to find his little 5-year-old crying at the table and was immediately kneeling at his side. "What's wrong, pumpkin? What hurts?"

Jakeru looked up at his worried Mama with tear-filled eyes, "My toof fell out!" the cub cried and pointed to it on his plate.

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit in surprise, before the young man's body relaxed, relief flooding his system as he realized it wasn't anything too serious. "Oh, pumpkin, it's all right. That's supposed to happen."

Jakeru blinked, tears still falling down his cheeks as his tiger ears perked up, "Eh?"

"Yeah. Eventually all your baby teeth will fall out and your new adult teeth will take their place," Ichigo explained before handing a folded piece of paper towel for the cub to bite on in order to stop the bit of bleeding before leaning in close, "and do you wanna know a secret?" he whispered.

The cub was intrigued, "Wha?" he whispered back behind his mouthful, giggling when his Mama nuzzled him and wiped away his tears.

"If you put your tooth under your pillow tonight, the tooth fairy will come and give you money for it," Ichigo said, chuckling at the awed, wide-eyed look on his little boy's face. "Why don't you go and do that now, and afterwards, we'll have some ice cream to help the pain a little bit, hm?" He handed Jakeru his tooth neatly wrapped up in a tissue and watched in amusement as the cub took it with a happy and muffled "Okay!" and zoomed off up to his room to do just that.

**25. Yearning (A/N: Jakeru makes an appearance! 'Cept in this universe he's completely human with blue eyes. :D Hinted M-preg?)**

A sad bittersweet smile pulled at Ichigo's lips as he watched the grand event coming to a close on the other side of the street. He had been walking on his way home from the grocery store when he noticed all the paparazzi crowding in front of the entrance leading to the most popular and expensive restaurant club in the whole city, about to just ignore the whole thing like he should have in the first place when his chocolate brown eyes caught the sight of sky blue hair through the flashing lights of cameras.

His heart ached as he took in the sight of his ex-lover, as devilishly handsome as ever in his white Armani suit, with a beautiful tanned blonde bombshell on his arm. Oh Gods, it hurt to see how the one he loved had moved on without him in his all aspects of his life especially in his career as a male model and movie star, though he had no one to blame but himself. The orange haired man had been the one to pack his bags and leave after a particularly heated argument that he himself had started, questioning Grimmjow's honor and faithfulness to him all those years ago.

Even if he did want to fall to his knees and apologize profusely, to beg for forgiveness so they could go back to the way they were before, he was too late…five years too late it seemed. "Mama?" a small tug on his hand brought him out of his depressing thoughts and he looked down at a mini version of himself. Big bright blue eyes gazed up at him innocently, "What's wrong, Mama?"

Ichigo allowed a soft smile for his little boy and swept him up into his strong arms for a snuggle, making the child giggle. "Nothing, pumpkin. How about we go home and have some ice cream, ne? I feel like stuffing myself into a coma," he muttered the last part under his breath.

Jakeru blinked, not quite understanding what a coma meant, but ice cream sounded good so he nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, ice cream! Can I have strawberry?"

"Of course, honey. How about I make us a sundae to share, hm?" As Mama and son talked animatedly about what they wanted for dessert that night and started heading home again, Ichigo didn't see Grimmjow's shocked, disbelieving cyan eyes watching him walk out of his life for a second time - with an orange haired kid in his arms no less! But Jakeru noticed him looking at them, and gave the stranger a warm smile and a wave over his Mama's shoulder just as the two turned the corner out of Grimmjow's sight.

The lithe young man didn't see the blunet celebrity turn to his old friend Halibel, who nodded at him knowingly without him having to say anything, before the man took off from her side and barged his way through the paparazzi, running into traffic and almost causing an accident in his haste to get to the other side of the street in hopes of catching up with the one his heart had missed and yearned for the most after all this time.

"Ichigo!"

**26. Warrior **

He was a warrior, one of Aizen's best soldiers, the Sexta Espada! And he'd be damned if some scrawny punkass Shinigami managed to beat him, no matter how sexy and fuckable the orange haired teenager was with his young lithe body and his fierce brown eyes filled with determination that he hated with a passion. He will defeat him, and then drag that firm, pert ass back to Hueco Mundo where he will rightfully claim his prey, again and again until the boy begged for more of his touch...Mm, what a delicious thought.

He couldn't wait.

**27. Morning (takes place in the 'My Strawberry Kitten' universe)**

They had been sleeping peacefully, curled up against each other and unaware of anything but their dreams, when suddenly their blankets were yanked off their bodies, allowing the cool air in. The twins let out sleepy huffs before whining out, "Daaad~! Five mo' minuuutes!"

"No can do, boys," their father chirped way too cheerfully for it to be normal this early in the morning, "Time to get up and get dressed! You two've slept in for an extra fifteen minutes already and breakfast will be done soon, so I better see ya at the table in ten or else you'll hafta deal with yer Mama." Grimmjow watched in amusement as his sons grumbled and rubbed at their eyes before stumbling towards the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Heh, to be young again.

**28. Noon**

Ichigo looked down at his watch and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his boyfriend. It was already noon; he should have been here already.

He heard his name being called and turned, only to find himself wrapped up in a pair of muscular arms before his gaze was caught by brilliant azure eyes. "Hey, baby," Grimmjow purred, leaning down to give him a teasing little kiss. "Didja hafta wait long fer me?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll make it up to me later, hm?" Ichigo quirked an orange eyebrow at him which only made the taller male laugh before they headed into the café they'd agreed on for lunch, hand in hand.

**29. Afternoon (takes place in the 'My Strawberry Kitten' universe after #27. Morning)**

Grimmjow had just entered the kindergarten classroom that afternoon to pick up the cubs when Jakeru came running over with his large silent teacher trailing behind him, tears running down his soft boyish cheeks as he reached his Daddy and hid his face in the CEO's pant leg. "Squirt? What's the matter?" the blunet asked in concern, bending down to pick up his little boy. He gently patted Jakeru on the back, rubbing soothing circles to help him calm down long enough for him to speak relatively clearly.

"Somebody w-was pickin' on me," the cub hiccupped, "and…and Shi-o got mad at him a-and pushed him down and they got into a fight and Sado-sensei made Shi-o sit in the corner because he hit the other boy more and I dunno what to dooo!" he wailed, and Grimmjow shushed him as soothingly as he could.

"There, there," his Daddy purred comfortingly, nuzzling him and kissing away his tears, "No more crying, eh? Big boys don't cry, right?"

Jakeru sniffled and rubbed at his eyes to clear away the rest, before nodding and laying his head on his Daddy's broad shoulder, "Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy," Grimmjow kissed the nearest striped triangular ear, nudging Jakeru's head up for a moment to rub their noses together and earning a soft giggle before he turned to the cubs' sensei.

The teacher bowed, "I'm sorry, but I had no other choice than to send Shiro into time out," the big Mexican man muttered in his low, deep voice, and Grimmjow nodded in understanding.

"Heh, my brat can get like that when it comes ta family. Don't worry 'bout it," he said, "I sense a Parent-Teacher conference comin' up." The teacher merely nodded and Grimmjow sighed, "All right, I'll be sure ta tell Ichi. He'd want ta see ya, too, though probably under better circumstances." The two adults shared a chuckle before Grimmjow carried Jakeru over to where Shiro was, essentially fenced off from the rest of the class for his bad behavior. "Hey, brat."

The little albino's ears perked up and looked up from his sulking to give the blunet his usual nonchalant deadpan stare, "Hi, Pop."

"What were ya thinkin', making yer sensei put ya in here?"

Shiro puffed his cheeks up and narrowed his inverted eyes, "Big stupid meanie head made Jakkie cwy, so I made him cwy."

Grimmjow sighed and shook his head in amused exasperation, "Ready to go home then?" Shiro gave a nod. "All right. Ya know yer Mama ain't gonna be happy, especially when he sees that on yer face, yeah?" he asked, looking at the white bandage with little blueberries on it stuck to the boy's pale cheek.

Shiro grinned impishly, "Yeah, but you should see th' otha kid in the nurse's."

Grimmjow returned the grin, "Heh, that's my boy."

**30. Evening (takes place in the 'Stray' universe)**

As usual, it was evening when Ichigo came home from work. Today was particularly busy at the bookstore with the new semester starting up, and the university student was exhausted. "I'm home," he called out as he stepped out of his shoes and shed his coat before meandering into the living room.

Grimmjow and Jakeru looked up from watching TV and the tom cat gave his mate his signature smirk, "Welcome back," he purred, nuzzling orange locks when the teen plopped down next to him on the couch. Ichigo hummed in pleasure as he snuggled closer to his tom cat.

"Hi Mama!" Jakeru chirped from Grimmjow's lap, giggling when his Mama rained kisses all over his face.

"How was yer day?" the blunet asked, wrapping a muscled arm around Ichigo's shoulders as Jakeru crawled over into his Mama's arms.

"Busy, but good," he answered tiredly, gently ruffling his cub's soft tangerine hair as the toddler babbled happily. "I'm just glad to be home."

"Hungry?" Grimmjow asked while he raked his hands through the young man's own orange hair, his claws gently scratching at his scalp.

Ichigo gave a lethargic moan at the pleasant sensations, and rested his head on the older hybrid's shoulder. "Mm, maybe in a little while," he muttered, content to just stay there with his little family, warm and cozy, as the TV blared various noises in the background.

**A/N: I wonder if I'll be able to get 100 reviews for this series…That'd be awesome, no? 100 drabbles in 100 days and getting 100 reviews. :D I managed to get 59 reviews for my last series, but 100 would be phenomenal and would make me so happy, so please review and tell me what yu think, good or not so good! Do use yer manners though. That'd also be nice. **


	4. 31 to 40

**A/N: ****Blah. School is killing me, more specifically 3D Modeling. WTH was I thinking…x_x***

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, but Jakeru is. :3**

**Warnings for various drabbles include: A/U, potential OOC, smut, fluff, WAFF, angst, etc.**

**31. Night **

He was up on the roof, arms folded behind his head as he basked in the moonlight of the living world. The nights here were vastly different from the nights in Hueco Mundo, and he was soaking up every minute of it with satisfaction.

"Grimmjow?" his berry's voice drifted up from the open window of the teen's room, and not a moment later Ichigo's orange head popped up from the edge of the roof. "There you are. What are you doing up here?" Brown eyes blinked at him as an orange eyebrow quirked up in curiosity.

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Lookin' at the moon. Come up," he beckoned with a hand and Ichigo carefully pulled himself up, blushing a little when he caught sight of the ex-Espada's bright blue eyes watching the muscles of his arms flex and relax at the move. Grimmjow chuckled when the teen hastily sat down close by, and Ichigo let out a surprised, comical noise when the blunet abruptly pulled him down to lie by his side. The teen frowned at him a little, but Grimmjow just grinned and nuzzled him close.

They spent the rest of the night stargazing, Ichigo occasionally pointing out the constellations he knew as they talked about everything and nothing until eventually the two drifted off to sleep, Luna high in the sky watching over them as the two met up again with each other in their dreams.

**32. Fairytale**

"My Prince-" the surprised blue haired knight tried to say, but was cut off by a pair of soft, eager lips.

"Please. Hold me," the heir to the throne requested pleadingly, needing to feel those strong arms surrounding him again.

Sir Grimmjow sighed, "I really shouldn't, my dear Prince," he muttered even as he brought his arms around the younger man and buried his nose into soft orange spikes, "I need to prepare for the battle tomorrow."

"Must you go?" Prince Ichigo pulled back just enough to look into cerulean eyes.

"You know I do," the blunet reached up a sword calloused hand to cup a soft, flawless cheek. "They're hopeless without me."

The orange haired man closed his eyes for a moment and held the hand there in one of his. "Swear to me you'll stay as safe as possible. I need you to come back in one piece and breathing," Ichigo demanded firmly, but Grimmjow could see the anxious worry in his Prince's amber eyes.

"Life's no fairytale, but I swear to you I'll do my best to return home to you as I am now so we can finally have our happy ending," the blunet murmured, "Knight's honor." And with that, Grimmjow sealed the promise with another passionate kiss. "Knight's honor," he repeated quietly and pressed their foreheads together, enjoying the feel of his gorgeous Prince for as long as he could. He would survive this last battle, return to his love's arms where he belonged and ask the Prince for his hand in marriage, even if it killed him.

**33. Hope (takes place before #1. Luck)**

"Oi, berryhead." Ichigo froze and hope fluttered in his chest at sound of the rough voice behind him. He slowly turned and there, barely standing as he leaned heavily on Pantera, was Grimmjow. "Didn't think you could just up and leave me behind, did ya?" A feral smirk stretched across the ex-Espada's face, the blood running down from the side of his blue head enhancing his predatory beauty.

Ichigo returned the smirk with one of his own, "Wouldn't dream of it, kitty."

**34. Fireworks  
**

The night of the school's annual festival, Ichigo was on the roof of the building, hands in his pockets as he watched the stars twinkle brightly in the dark velvet sky. There was also a full moon out, he noticed, before he heard his name being called.

He turned and saw Grimmjow leaning against the wall next to the door to the stairs, his ever-present toothy grin on his face. "Whatcha doin' up here all alone, Berry-tan?"

"Don't call me that," was his automatic response, "and I'm up here because it's quiet and this is the best spot to watch the fireworks."

"Fireworks, huh? I'll show you fireworks," the blunet purred before he stalked over to Ichigo and pulled the shorter teen into a passionate kiss full of nibbles and plenty swipes of his agile tongue.

By the time the real fireworks lit up the sky, Ichigo didn't need to open his eyes to see. The ones behind his closed eyelids were just fine, and when his boyfriend's hands crept lower, he even saw stars.

Sneaky bastard.

**35. School (takes place in the 'Stray' universe)  
**

Ichigo groaned in frustration before allowing his head to fall onto his desk full of his textbooks and papers with a plunk. School was such a pain in the ass recently, and all this homework was giving him a headache, not to mention mid-terms were coming up which took him by surprise. The teen grumbled and messaged his temples, sorely tempted to just call it quits for now but tossed the thought aside and nearly went back to work on his research paper, when a big pair of warm calloused hands dropped onto his shoulders and began to knead his muscles.

He let out a startled noise before slowly relaxing into the massage, humming contently when he felt sharp teeth nibble delicately on his ear.

"Feel better?" Grimmjow asked in his low gravelly voice, his armored tail coming up and around to caress his little Master's cheek.

"Hm, yeah," Ichigo moaned, and reached up to give his tom cat's ears a good scratching. He smiled when he heard the hybrid purr loudly. "Good boy," he teased, and laughed when Grimmjow nipped at his mating mark with a husky growl.

Taking a break now sounded really good, actually, so Ichigo indulged himself in 'playing' with his pet.

That research paper went untouched 'til much later.

**36. Fashion (takes place after #25. Yearning)  
**

Being a model was actually harder than it appeared believe it or not, especially when you were male. In the fashion world, 'one day you're in, and the next day, you're out' as one of his colleagues would say, which he had to agree with. After all these years of struggling and working his ass off on the runway (sometimes literally), he had finally made it out on top, and now that he also managed to become Hollywood's next biggest movie star, he was an unstoppable force to be reckoned with.

But the real icing on the cake was when he had found his Ichi again, with _his_ kid no less, and with his two most precious people behind him supporting him all the way, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques felt completely _invincible_.

**37. Me, Myself And I (was going to be 'For the Love of Science')**

Commander-General Yamamoto had allowed Captain Kurotsuchi and the 12th Division to experiment on Ichigo after the Winter War in order to gain further knowledge on Vizards and by contrast, arrancars. Of course there were limitations, but Ichigo was still not happy about it, and needless to say, some experiments didn't go as planned.

He blinked. He stared. He scowled. "What the hell is going on?" he shouted, already pissed off beyond belief at whatever strange serum Kurotsuchi had injected him with. As a result, he had felt the familiar tug into his inner world and the sight that greeted him now made him see double. Or rather quintuple. Five other pairs of tea colored/ inverted amber eyes turned to him.

"Yo! King!" Shirosaki's strange watery voice called out and he smirked, hefting his large white sword onto his shoulder, "Lookie who's 'ere!" His opponent that the albino had been sparring with straightened up, and Ichigo noticed he was almost the exact copy of himself just like the rest of the newcomers, except this one was a bit taller, broader, and had Shiro's eyes with a piece of his Vizard mask clinging to the left side of his face over one golden eye swimming in black sclera.

Ichigo glanced over to the other three sitting together on the side of one of the sideways buildings, taking in the little differences between them as well. He noticed that one was the opposite of the first, dressed in what appeared to be a white uniform like the arrancars from Hueco Mundo wore instead of his black Shinigami robes. Two red stripes were slashed under his brown left eye, and stuck to the right side of his face was a mirrored piece of the first replica's mask, except his was bleached white.

Next to him was the one that both intrigued and bewildered Ichigo the most; clad in nothing but a pair of leather pants and a collar with a bell, this one had a pair of orange striped kitty ears flicking on top of his head and a long tabby tail thumping contently against his thigh. Last but not least, in the hybrid's lap sat a chibi version of the teen, exactly how he had looked as a toddler with big brown doe eyes and an adorable smile.

The little one waved at him cheerfully, and Ichigo felt a headache coming on, but nonetheless smiled at the chibi.

"Heh, wonder how Grimm-Grimm's gonna do now tha' there's so many of us," Shiro leered, and Ichigo groaned at the mention of the ex-Espada.

"Fuck, he's gonna have a field day."

His inner hollow cackled and threw a friendly arm around his shoulders, "Well, look at it this way: the sex will never be borin'!"

Ichigo blushed and smacked him on the head, "Shiro! Don't talk like that, there's a baby present!"

"Whaaat? 'S not like he dunno anyway! He's part of ya after all! Even if he's just a young'un," Shiro said in his own defense and pouted as he rubbed his head. "Now stop bein' anal – tehe! – and come meet yer otha selves…" Ichigo rolled his eyes before letting the eager albino tug him towards the others who were anxious to meet their missing counterpart.

**38. Teenager (takes place in the 'My Strawberry Kitten' universe)  
**

Ichigo was busy in the kitchen when the front door opened with a flourish. "Muuum~! We're home!" Jakeru's baritone voice sing-songed cheerfully and his two teenage boys came ambling in, each needing to bend down slightly in order to give him a kiss on the cheek simultaneously.

When they'd hit puberty, the twins had grown like bamboo, each shooting up to about six feet as their bodies filled out quite nicely thanks to swimming and soccer. Jakeru was still shorter and a tad leaner than his broader older brother in muscle mass, but he could still give Shiro a run for his money when it came to strength and especially speed. Though the twins were only a few inches shy of Grimmjow's height, needless to say, they both towered over their lithe beloved 'mother'. 'They grow up so fast,' Ichigo thought wistfully, still seeing them as his little baby boys just like it was yesterday.

"Wha's fer food, Mum?" Shiro asked in his rough, watery, dual-toned voice as the teenagers plopped down at the table, making the orange haired man snap out of his reverie.

"Hm, I had a fine day at home, thanks for asking," he answered sarcastically, and Shiro scratched at his white head sheepishly while his brother laughed. "Don't you two ever think about anything but food?" he paused for a moment, "Never mind, don't answer that. I made you some tuna sandwiches to tide you over until dinner," he said, and set about bringing the bottomless pits their plates piled high with said food before pulling out a chair for himself and talking with his sons about their day at school.

Just another ordinary day in the Jaegerjaques-Kurosaki household.

**39. Moonlight (takes place after #70. Happy Birthday. Obviously, I'm skipping around a bit, so yer just gonna hafta wait for that one. XD)  
**

"U-Ungh…uhn!" Ichigo moaned out weakly, flushed a delectable pink from the potent drug still running through his system and biting his lower lip as he shoved the big bumpy dildo into his reddened puckered hole over and over again. Dressed in nothing but his slave collar, he was lying on the big white bed, young lithe body propped up by only his widely spread knees, spine curving elegantly and pushing his tight, fuckable ass high into the air. The constant moonlight of Hueco Mundo shined through the open window, illuminating lean, defined muscles and hot sweaty skin.

That was how Grimmjow found him after coming back from the Espada meeting, and fuck did it turn him on hard. The Sexta silently closed the door, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his broad open chest as he settled in to enjoy the show.

Minutes later however, Ichigo turned his head and honey brown eyes met cyan. "Master," he murmured huskily in his pleasant baritone voice, pushing himself up in once fluid motion onto his parted knees and remained with the broad expanse of his sexy back facing the Espada. Delicious.

"Hey, pet," Grimmjow leered and walked over to the bed, crawling up behind his sex slave with feline grace and spooned against him in one smooth motion. "Do you like yer new toy?" he asked, large sneaky hands creeping down the boy's toned stomach to tease his sensitive aching cock and balls.

"Nnh~" Ichigo breathed out, leaning back into the Espada's possessive embrace, "Yes, Master. Thank you. I-It feels really good."

"As good as me?" The boy made a faint noise of pleasure when he felt his Master's impressive erection buck against his full ass, wriggling it closer and gave a small smile when Grimmjow growled sexily against his ear.

"Never, Master," he purred quietly, moaning into the messy open-mouthed kiss Grimmjow pulled him into, but let out a questioning noise when he felt the Espada move away.

"Good," Grimmjow smirked at him and made himself comfortable, lounging propped up with fluffy pillows against the headboard and crossed his arms behind his head, "but I wanna see you play with it some more." His slave blinked and looked at him uncertainly. "Go on Ichi-pet…fuck yerself."

Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up even more at the crude words, but nonetheless, his hand slowly trailed down his own body before disappearing behind him, feeling for the dildo still buried in his ass and picked up where he'd left off. The orange haired male leaned back a little on his other hand for balance, displaying what he had to offer to his Master as his mouth opened a little to let out soft, pretty, breathless sounds that Grimmjow loved to hear. Sexta licked his lips and grinned, reaching down to pull himself free as he watched. "Nahh!" his slave gasped, eyes widening when he found his erotic button and a cute little pink tongue peeked out from between his succulent lips before his hand picked up speed.

Just when he was about to cum, his lust-clouded mind registered his Master's command, "Stop." The boy let out a low pitiful whimper, not wanting to stop but reluctantly let his hand fall away from his hole as he trembled all over. He was so close…but he needed to wait lest he be punished. "Come here, pet." Ichigo crawled over shakily on all fours, straddling his Master's naked waist where Grimmjow's hands guided him to. The Espada must have been jacking off while he was otherwise preoccupied, but he became distracted from that thought as Grimmjow pulled out the dildo and slid his dick against the seam of his cheeks, making him arch wantonly when it began to poke at his entrance. "Did pinky give ya yer shot yet?" the muscular blunet under him asked suddenly from out of nowhere, and it took a moment for him to comprehend to question.

Ichigo shook his orange head, "No, Master, not yet," he panted out. He'd been getting daily shots ever since he was first taken here. Because the effects of the first initial shot of the experimental aphrodisiac didn't fade like expected, Ichigo was given smaller and smaller doses of the drug mixed in with the experimental antidote Szayel had concocted every day until the Octava Espada found a better cure. The teen could feel the haze of the drug begin to leave his system at a snails pace with every shot, but he was still irritated with how many needles he had to endure in the meantime.

"I can't wait 'til yer cleared," the panther growled, "I want you under me begging fer more, wanna see how loud you scream without it."

"Haaa…I…I think that – ah! – that I'd still be t-the same," Ichigo stuttered, giving a long erotic moan as he was impaled onto Grimmjow's cock.

"Heh, we'll just see about that," his Master rumbled in pleasure and thrust up once.

"Ahn!"

"Ride me, Ichi-pet," Grimmjow demanded.

"Y-Yes, Master…"

**40. Fame (takes place after #36. Fashion)**

Grimmjow smirked and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the open doorway of the bathroom, silently watching Ichigo give Jakeru a bath with sleeves rolled up and all. They were rather futile efforts since Mama and son were having a grand time laughing and splashing bubbly water around at each other, before Ichigo finally managed to rinse the little rascal one last time and yank the bath plug. Jakeru watched the water drain before he was pulled up into his Mama's strong arms where a big fluffy towel was waiting to wrap around his small frame. Both berryheads grinned at each other and giggled as Ichigo began to towel his little boy down, Jakeru cuddling up to his Mama's warm body as he did so.

The two turned to see the blunet smirking at them, and Jakeru's bright blues lit up even more at the sight of his Daddy, reaching out to him with a smile on his face. Ichigo walked up to him and carefully their son passed over, leaning up to give his lover a quick affectionate kiss to the corner of his mouth.

No amount of fame or fortune will ever come close to the feeling he got when he saw just how happy they were here with him, Grimmjow decided as he wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and led them down to Jakeru's room to get him dressed for bed. Yeah, not even close. Looks like money can't buy happiness after all.

**A/N: ****Yey for another set! Review and tell me yer thoughts! We can reach 100, I know it! :D Just no flames, please. :3**


	5. 41 to 50

**A/N: Wow, what a shitty week. DX Well, here's the next set anyway. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, but Jakeru is. :3**

**Warnings for various drabbles include: A/U, potential OOC, smut, fluff, WAFF, angst, etc.**

~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**

**41. Ghost  
**

He woke up to fleeting kisses and ghost touches, humming low in his throat as he felt his mate comb his strong, capable fingers through his hair before massaging his scalp pleasantly. Hazy azure eyes fluttered open to meet smiling half-lidded chocolate brown.

"Good morning, Grimm," Ichigo murmured, leaning down to give him a slow tender kiss, and the ex-Espada grinned still somewhat sleepily.

"Hm, mornin', Ichi."

**42. Magic  
**

"And now for my final act, I will make a rabbit appear out of thin air!" Grimmjow the Wicked smirked – well, wickedly – before pulling off his snazzy black top hat and setting it on the raised platform. With a flick of his white gloved hand, he threw the red curtain up in front of the hat for a split second before it dropped back down, revealing his confused-looking orange haired assistant dressed rather…provocatively in its place. The poor guy happened to look down and gave a strangled (manly) squeak before he tried to cover himself up more, his boyishly handsome face a thousand shades of red. "Oh, did I say rabbit? I meant bunny," the blunet magician leered perversely as he took in the black high heels and fishnet stockings, the white cuffs, the black bowtie and strapless leotard that hugged his lover's defined body like a glove, and of course the long white ears and the cute, fluffy little cotton ball tail; the classic Playboy bunny outfit.

The crowd went wild, wolf whistles and catcalls heard from every direction of the theatre. Grimmjow held out a hand to his assistant, hiding his wince of pain when the orange haired man squeezed his hand a little harder than necessary and returning Ichigo's murderous glare with a cheeky grin, before they turned to the audience and gave a bow.

"Thank you! You've been a great audience!" he shouted, soaking up the moment, and roses were thrown at their feet just before the curtains closed.

Judging by The Look Ichigo was currently throwing at him, he had a feeling he going to be sleeping on the couch tonight for that little stunt, but he (and hundreds of other people) got to see his fiery little lover in a sexy outfit like that, so it had definitely been worth it.

**43. Music (take place in the 'Stray' universe)  
**

Ichigo paused at the doorway to Jak-Jak's room, listening to the low rumbling hum that was in tune to the gentle, tinkering music coming from the hanging mobile of assorted cute plush animals and fruit made by his friend Uryuu above the crib. Grimmjow was slowly rocking their cub to sleep, and there was nothing better than seeing a big, powerful ex-fighter hybrid like Grimmjow being so soft and gentle with their precious baby boy.

The orange haired teen carefully padded over and slipped his arms around his tom cat's hard abs, resting his head against a sharp shoulder blade and letting his body move in time with the hybrid's swaying. Grimmjow's armored tail looped itself around his calf, gently thumping along with the song against the strong muscle until the wordless lullaby ended.

He let Grimmjow go just enough for the taller man to turn around and gazed down at Jakeru's peacefully slumbering face for a moment, then leaned down to place a soft kiss on his baby boy's head before the blunet did the same and they walked over to the crib. Grimmjow eased their cub down and tucked him in with his favorite teal blanket, making sure to also put the lion plushie that his auntie Yuzu had given him within reach, just in case he wanted to snuggle something in his sleep. The girl had loved the thing dearly, but decided that Jak-Jak would love it just as much she did. Besides, she was getting a bit too old for stuffed animals, and so it had become the cub's favorite toy.

The couple leaned against each other, Grimmjow's arm coming up around Ichigo's waist as they shared a smile before the two made their way out of the room, turned off the light, and closed the door behind them, leaving only a tiny crack; just in case.

But the apartment was quiet and everyone slept well that night, so all was good.

**44. Revenge  
**

Grimmjow couldn't look away as his mate's little pink tongue innocently molested a spoon, robbing it of all the strawberry goodness that it once held. The orange haired male glanced up from his book when he sensed hot blue eyes searing into him, and blinked.

"What's the matter, Grimm?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow when the blunet growled and stood up abruptly.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go find Zaraki for a spar," the ex-Espada grumbled before leaving through a gargantua into Seireitei, needing to find some other kind of outlet for his pent up energy and frustrations while he silently cursed his naughty, scrumptious mate for making him sleep on the couch. He was also forbidden from touching the teen again in the meantime after he had taken their sexing a little too far. Dammit and his own fucking kinks and everything else all to hell. He could see he wasn't going to last the next two weeks. Zaraki better be fucking prepared, but knowing him, the Demon of the 11th Division would be all too happy for a good fight.

Ichigo was amused as he watched his fuming lover's broad back disappear into the portal. It serves him right for fucking him so hard and thoroughly a couple nights ago while his hands were tied above his head and his legs spread open. The mere memory of it made him shiver in delight, and normally he wouldn't have to punish Grimmjow for such a good fuck, but the teen was forced to miss school and therefore the exams he needed to take the next day because he hadn't been able to move out of bed, let alone stand up and walk, so needless to say, the teen had been pissed that morning.

He absently licked away any traces of his yogurt from his spoon and lips, and smirked.

Revenge never tasted so sweet.

**45. Beginning  
**

The first time he had seen the kid, it had been on the battlefield and he couldn't _wait_ to tear into Kurosaki's soft flesh with his bare hands.

But what Grimmjow didn't know was that it had been the beginning of their violent, passionate romance that would ultimately end the War and set him free.

Right now though, all he could think of were the ways he could 'play' with his chosen prey, and _ooh_, the possibilities; they were endless.

**46. End (takes place in the 'Stray' universe)  
**

A startled yelp escaped Ichigo's lips when he felt a tail whip against his ass while he was bent over putting away dirty plates into the dishwasher. In his highchair, Jakeru smiled behind his small hands as his Mama straightened up and threw a glare over his shoulder. His Daddy was turned away from them, busying wiping down the table and whistling innocently as the perpetrator waved behind him lazily.

"Pervert," Ichigo huffed and rubbed his sore backend while Grimmjow gave him a cocky smirk, walking over and snagging him around the waist.

"Love ya, too, Ichi," he purred, pulling him close while he nuzzled his mate's soft orange hair. Though still annoyed, the younger man wrapped his arms around his hybrid's waist and tucked his head under the blunet's chin, grumbling under his breath.

Jakeru laughed and clapped his hands. His parents were so silly.

**47. Earth (A/N: A/U with MSK!Tiger!Ichigo and Stray!Grimmjow. A picfic to a GrimmIchi fanart I did a while back. C:)  
**

Ichigo purred and stretched out his whole body from the top of his striped ears to the tip of his striped tail, rubbing himself happily like a cub against the soft moss covering the large smooth stone he was lying on. He rolled onto his stomach and dipped his clawed fingers into the gently moving stream, tea colored slitted eyes automatically tracking the swimming fish, but he made no move to go and catch them as he had no urge to.

Suddenly, the foliage on the other side of the stream shook then parted, revealing a blue haired panther slinking across the soft, dark, nutrient-rich earth towards the water. Bright blue eyes immediately locked onto his when the newcomer reached the edge before the taller male slowly knelt down for a drink. Ichigo watched his throat work, not able to look away as some of the liquid escaped and dripped down the blunet's neck.

"Mm," was the panther's low hum and he licked his lips, azure eyes glancing at the other across from him and smirked when the orange tiger blushed before finally looking away with a little frown. Chuckling under his breath, he crossed the cool gentle water with ease, a relief to the warm weather, and swam until he was right under the tiger's nose.

"Mreow?" Ichigo questioned warily, moving back a little which allow Grimmjow to rest his crossed arms on the rock. The blunet pillowed his head on them as cerulean continued to stare into honey.

"Rrr…" the panther let out a sultry purr and rubbed their noses together affectionately, nipping lightly at his mate's lower lip before moving in for a more solid liplock.

"Mew…" Ichigo melted into the kiss and allowed him entrance, their tongues sliding against each other in a slow, lazy dance before they finally parted from lack of air. They laid their foreheads together for a moment before Grimmjow heaved himself up onto the rock and laid himself down next to his mate, his purr never wavering as Ichigo nuzzled up to him. The pair spent the rest of the day sunbathing, only getting up to fish for dinner when daylight faded, then walked back home together to their cave for a couple rounds of nice, hard rutting before drifting off for a good night's sleep.

Ah, the pure simple life of wild hybrids was a definitely a fulfilling one if Grimm and Ichi had anything to say about it.

**48. Fire (takes places in the 'My Strawberry Kitten' universe)  
**

When Grimmjow got home late that evening from work, he found his family and his cat curled up on the extremely soft faux fur rug in front of the fireplace. Ichigo was lying on his side, his head pillowed by a folded arm as the other rubbed the cubs' full bellies soothingly while Pantera was curled up near the little ones' heads. The CEO could hear the soft purr reverberating from the feline that was echoed by his pet as he neared and knelt down low to give his Kitten a kiss.

"Welcome home, Master," Ichigo whispered, turning his head a little to nuzzle his face into Grimmjow's throat before the blunet decided to lay behind him, pressing up against his body where it belonged.

"Glad to be home, Kitten," Grimmjow murmured into a striped kitty ear, nibbling on it playfully and grinning at the resulting mew.

"Are you hungry? Dinner's in the refrigerator if you want it," Ichigo mentioned as he leaned back into his mate's muscular frame, continuing to stroke Shiro's tummy when the little albino stirred. The cub settled back in next to his twin without a hitch a moment later, still slumbering as he smacked his lips together with a sleepy little baby grunt. Without waking, Jakeru turned on his side and snuggled up to him in response.

Their parents shared a smile before Grimmjow shook his head, "Nah, I think I'll wait a little longer. Right now I'm too comfortable to move just yet," he said quietly, and wrapped an arm around his family in a protective, possessive, but gentle hold, enjoying the warmth that had nothing to do with the fire crackling merrily in the hearth.

**49. Water  
**

It was a sunny day out and Ichigo was running laps around the track during his gym class. He saw the finish line and crossed it for the last time, slowing down to a jog and then a walk as he tried to catch his breath, sucking in sweet oxygen into his bloodstream.

Grabbing his water bottle, the orange haired teen was about to hold it up to his lips when his eyes caught sight of a certain shirtless blunet senior drinking from his own water bottle, watching his throat work before the taller male poured the rest of it over his head to cool himself off. Ichigo couldn't help but let his eyes track the droplets down the sculpted musculature, thinking to himself how utterly sexy Grimmjow was especially dripping wet, and feeling suddenly jealous of those droplets of water.

Abruptly, cerulean orbs glanced his way and ensnared his own tea colored pools, making him blush in embarrassment at being caught staring, and before he could think to look away, the hunky senior sent a sexy, cocky smirk and a flirty wink his way. In response, Ichigo felt his face explode with heat, and he beat a hasty retreat to the locker rooms when the teacher dismissed the class. Grimmjow watched him go with an amused chuckle, leisurely making his way to the locker rooms as well with a devious plan forming in his head.

Oh, this is going to be fun. He'll have the sweet gorgeous little strawberry he's been after to play with in no time…and he always played for keeps.

**50. Air **

Ichigo broke away from their hot, wet kiss, gasping for breath as Grimmjow busied himself with mauling his neck and marking again and again what was his. "Grimm…" Ichigo breathed out, giving a quiet little moan when he felt Grimmjow go lower, taking a rosy pink nipple into his mouth to suckle on. "A-Ah…ahn! Fuck, Grimm!" he mewled, biting his lip as his lover moved lower, licking, sucking and nipping every inch of soft supple skin over his hard, wiry muscle before reaching his goal. The blunet paused for a moment, staring intently at the weeping erection before slowly dragging his gaze back up to Ichigo's beautifully flushed face. His mate shivered at the heated, yet hesitant look in his bright blue eyes and reached out to cradle his handsome face in his hands, lovely thumbing a defined cheekbone and caressing the menacing bone fragment on the other side, "Something wrong?" he asked through his gentle, panting breaths.

Grimmjow shook his head and moved closer to lie on top of him comfortably, both groaning softly when their cocks slid against each other, "Nothing, Ichi," he said, pausing for a moment before continuing, "Just glad yer mine is all." He bent down to bury his face in the crook of his mate's neck in order to hide the pink creeping up his cheeks as Ichigo chuckled.

The younger man kissed Grimmjow's temple, smiling as he saw the arrancar's ears slowly turn red at the attention. Well, whaddaya know? The big bad panther was really a sweet, loving little kitten deep, deep down inside after all…at least with him. And only him. Ever. "Me too, Grimm. Me too."

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Please review…with manners. :3 They will make me feel so much better and maybe will help me forget about how crappy this week has been. XD And I'm half way done! I wanna see us reach at least 50! Keep 'em coming! :D **


	6. 51 to 60

**A/N: Blah, had a so-so day today, but re-reading this set and editing it a little bit made me feel a tad better. Enjoy. :D **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, but Jakeru is. :3**

**Warnings for various drabbles include: A/U, potential OOC, smut, fluff, WAFF, angst, etc.**

~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**

**51. Past (was going to be the beginning of 'High School Reunion' and sorta takes place on the playground I remember spending my recesses during school with my friends and classmates when I was their age. XD)**

When they were in elementary school, they'd been the best of friends…until Grimmjow's other buddies found out, and Grimmjow, known for opening his mouth to speak before thinking it through, had ended it rather cruelly without really meaning to.

It all started when it appeared that Ichigo had forgotten his secret best friend's birthday. Grimmjow had a deep scowl on his sharp boyish face as he sat by the kindergarten playground, waiting for the other orange haired fifth grader. They'd made plans to meet up and spend some time together during their last recess at the end of the day since they were in different classes, making sure to not let their other friends know about it because the two groups didn't really get along and also didn't know that the two were friends.

When it looked like the berryhead wasn't going to show up, Grimmjow got to his feet and stomped his way towards the giant wooden whale slide where his other friends usually hung out, feeling quite angry. Where was he? Did he really forget, or did he ditch Grimmjow to play with his usual friends?

The thought hurt more than he cared to admit, as he slumped down in the sand under the shade of the slide's long ramp next to Stark, who was napping like usual, and Nnoitra.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" the tall, thin boy asked from beside him, poking him in the arm.

"Nunnya," Grimmjow grunted, and swatted the hand away.

"Nunnya?"

"Nunnya business, twiggy," he muttered irritably as he kicked some sand a little, gaining a disapproving look from Ulquiorra across from him.

"Eh?! What's got ya panties in a bunch, kitty?" Nnoitra glared, a frown pulling his piano key teeth down.

"Does it have anything to do with that orange haired boy, Kurosaki-kun?" Szayel asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"What about that pipspeak?" Nnoitra asked.

"I saw you two together the other day, Grimm, and it didn't look like you hated each other like you always say," the pink haired boy mentioned, quirking an eyebrow, "Care to explain?"

"I don't gotta 'splain nothin'," Grimmjow defended heatedly.

"You know we don't hang out with those stupid weaklings!" Nnoitra exclaimed and stood, making the others stand as well though he still towered over them, and got up in Grimmjow's face. "What the heck were ya with that orange haired loser?! Don't tell me yer suddenly friends with him or sumthin'? What, you goin' soft on us?!"

"Shut up, Nnoitra, you dunno what the hell yer talkin' about so back off!" Grimmjow hissed up at him furiously, cold blue eyes narrowed into slits. "'Course I ain't gone soft. That runt doesn't mean anythin' to me. Who would want him anyway? He's just a stupid little crybaby that can't even defend himself. Worthless. I _**hate**_ him," he spat out viciously, startling the others and even himself at how harsh he sounded.

They hadn't heard anyone walking up behind them before a hiccupping sniffle was heard and Grimmjow whirled around to find wide, tear-filled chocolate brown eyes looking at him in shock, hurt…betrayal.

Painful guilt and shame immediately clenched at his heart. "I-Ichi…" he stuttered, not knowing what to say to make things better now that he'd royally screwed up, but before he could move, the orange haired boy roughly threw what he had in his hands at Grimmjow's feet before turning around and running away as he tried and failed to stifle his heart wrenching sobs.

"You didn't have to be so mean, Grimmjow," Stark sighed tiredly after a moment.

"Yes, it was unnecessary," Ulquiorra added in his typical monotone as he and Szayel smacked Nnoitra upside the head when the taller boy opened his mouth to put in his two cents, but the blunet wasn't listening to them. He crouched down to pick up the present Ichigo had thrown and slowly pulled the orange ribbon from its bow and untapped the shiny sky blue wrapping paper. It was obvious that Ichigo had taken the time to wrap this with care, which made Grimmjow felt like scum, but the thing inside only served to make him feel even lower than scum now that he'd hurt his best friend like that.

It was a necklace, the silver necklace that had a sleek silver panther charm on it he had told Ichi he always wanted when the orange haired boy's parents drove them to the mall that one time he had gone over to Ichi's house. It had been a really fun day, and his guilt and shame quadrupled at the memory. This must have cost Ichigo at least a month's worth of allowance.

'I'm so sorry, Ichi,' he thought mournfully in regret, 'I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I promise,' Grimmjow silently vowed as he clenched the necklace in his fist.

…But tomorrow never came. The next day, he found out that Ichigo had moved away, which was why he had not been to school yesterday. Grimmjow didn't know that. The only reason why Ichigo had come in at all was to give Grimmjow his birthday present.

Needless to say, the young blunet was devastatingly heartbroken, and for the first time in a long time, he cried.

**52. Present (takes place after #51. Past)  
**

After those hurtful words about him were thrown, little Ichigo had been all too glad to move away.

Now it's been years since then, and he was back just in time for his last years of high school, hiding his pained brown eyes of the past behind a fierce scowl.

Most shied away from it in fear, but a few looked past that and had become his friends. Others, like the Espada gang, saw it as a challenge, and that had been the moment when chocolate brown eyes met brilliant cerulean for the first time in seven years.

Time stopped.

Both boys didn't know exactly what to feel, their emotions too conflicted, so Ichigo fell back on his old hatred and anger. Grimmjow, not knowing what to do and not expecting such a negative reaction, retaliated the only way he knew how: by fighting.

The two quickly established themselves as enemies from that day on to their hearts' despair, and their friends saw them fall apart before their eyes as the two pined after the other in their own way.

As a result, a few from each group arranged a secret meeting, and that's how both Grimmjow and Ichigo had ended up locked together in one of the school's broom closets.

Surprised and angry words were exchanged as both brandished to the other a beautiful, delicate crimson rose they had found in their lockers, as well as the notes that were clearly not written by either of them yet had their names signed on the bottom in the other boy's hand. Shaking with fury and humiliation and the threat of tears, Ichigo kicked at the locked door viciously when he saw shadows beneath it on the other side, demanding to be let out _**NOW**_! He didn't want to be in here with Grimmjow, not when the other had thrown him away so easily and had seemingly forgotten him during their time apart. The hurt he felt inside was too much, and when the door timidly opened, he sent a dark glare at his guilty-looking so-called friends and ran out of the building into the rain leaving a stunned Grimmjow behind in the closet.

"Well? Aren't you going to go after him?" Ulquiorra's monotone shook the blunet from his daze, before he sent his raven haired friend an annoyed glare and booked it after Ichigo.

Luckily, his legs and stride were longer than the berryhead's and he managed to snag his arm just down the school steps. He blocked the incoming punch to his face and wrestled the other onto the wet grass, effectively pinning him down after a good struggle, both panting from the exertion and effectively soaked from the rain.

"I have nothing more to say to you so get the fuck off of me," Ichigo hissed venomously, tugging at the hands holding him still. Grimmjow bent his head down, not close enough for Ichigo to head-butt him, but enough for the orange haired teen to see the determination in his narrowed blue eyes.

"Well I do, so shut the fuck up and listen," Grimmjow snarled, lip pulled back from his teeth. "I love you, dumbass."

Ichigo froze at that, his eyes going impossibly wide. Of all the things Grimmjow could have said, he had definitely not been expecting _that_.

"…W-What?" was his quiet response, chocolate hues suddenly vulnerable, looking lost and confused, "B-But you…" Grimmjow sighed, feeling as drained as he looked now that the adrenaline was starting to wear off, before he pulled out the necklace hidden under his shirt. "Y-You kept it…?" Ichigo asked in disbelief, the shock quite clear in his voice as he stared at the sleek silver panther charm dangling from its chain around Grimmjow's neck.

"I always wear it…to remind myself of what an idiot I was back then, and not being able to apologize properly…hell, to ever apologize period," the blunet mumbled, a little embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck before he turned serious, "so I'll do it now." Hard azure orbs softened, "I'm so sorry, Ichi. Is it too late to ask for forgiveness?"

A blink, a long drawn-out thoughtful pause, then slowly, hands reached up to thread in his wet sky blue hair and tug his head down to meet soft, delicious lips in a sweet kiss. "Heh, I'll take that as a 'no' then, Berry-tan," he grinned when they broke apart, enjoying the blush on the other boy's cheeks.

"Shut up and kiss me again, kitty."

**53. Future (takes place after #52. Present)  
**

The last bell rang, signaling the end of the last day of school, and students piled out of classrooms and into the hallways to meet up with friends before heading outside the building to go home and enjoy a much needed summer vacation.

Ichigo said his goodbyes to Inoue, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida at the gate in front of the school just before two muscled arms circled around his waist. "Grimmjow!" he chuckled as the blunet nuzzled his ticklish spot behind his ear, "Stop that."

"Hey beautiful," Grimmjow purred in greeting and nipped at his ear.

"Hey yourself, handsome," Ichigo smirked as he twisted in his boyfriend's arms to give him a kiss. "Ready to go?"

Gaining a nod, the two also headed home, chatting amicably about their day and what their plans were for the rest of the week in order to make their own plans together. When they reached the Kurosaki Clinic, Grimmjow stopped his love at the door and pulled out a small velvet black box, tossing it to Ichigo who caught it even in his surprise thanks to his reflexes.

He glanced at Grimmjow questioningly who carefully avoided looking at him as he opened up the box. Chocolate orbs went wide at the sight of a platinum thumb ring, plain except for the simple tribal design of a lounging lion regal with his head held high that was cut into the metal. It was stunning and perfect for Ichigo as the orange haired teen brought his gaze up to meet nervous cerulean eyes.

"Grimm…I dunno what to say," he said, looking down at his gift in admiration when the light caught the shining surface.

"You don't hafta say anythin'," his boyfriend replied and took the ring out of the box to place it on his left thumb, rubbing it a little with his own before pulling him close to capture his lips gently. "Just think of it as a promise…for the future," Grimmjow shrugged with his usual smirk on his face.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic, Grimm," Ichigo cocked an orange eyebrow and laughed when the taller boy's face turned pink from embarrassment.

"Shut up, berryhead," he growled before ducking for another kiss.

**54. Beauty (takes place in the 'Stray' universe)**

There was no denying that Grimmjow was a lethally attractive man. Not in the usual sense of beauty though; no, no. With wild azure eyes, a gorgeously masculine chiseled face, a defined rock hard body, and the softest baby blue hair, the hybrid was the perfect example, the quintessential specimen of feral male beauty…and Ichigo had him all to himself.

The orange haired youth smiled as his dominant lover snuggled up against his back, the man purring gently in the back of his throat as he nuzzled his mate's neck. Only Ichigo could ever turn this dangerous, prowling panther into a playful, affectionate kitten with something as simple as a belly rub or a good scritching behind the ears, and the young man took advantage of the fact anytime he could.

**55. Beast**

It goes without saying that Grimmjow was a wildcat when it came either fighting or sex, but what people didn't know, and will never know if Grimmjow had his way, was that Ichigo – prudish, studious Ichigo, who could be usually seen with a scowl on his face – was quite the sexy little minx in bed as well.

"Grimm, please…touch me," Ichigo begged, his hands caressing the hard, defined pecs in front of him as his honey brown eyes looked up at the arrancar pleadingly. He moaned when Grimmjow leaned down and locked their lips together, breath catching in his throat when he felt warm, rough hands slid under his body to squeeze his ass.

"As you wish," the ex-Espada rumbled into his ear, frotting against him erotically before wrapping a hand around them both and stroked.

Needless to say, they didn't get to sleep until the wee hours of the morning when the sun was well on its way over the horizon to greet the earth.

**56. Animals (takes place in the 'Stray' universe with a healthy dose of KenseiShuu.) **

"Kensei, are you ready to go to Ichigo's?" Shuuhei asked as he toweled his hands dry and came out of the kitchen, finding Kensei curled up on a sofa throw pillow in his other form. The silver mouse, who was rather large for his species thanks to the lab experiments he went through before he was rescued by the shelter, sat up on his haunches and looked up at the human who had adopted him with reluctant golden eyes. He scurried into Shuuhei's palm when the hand was brought down in front of him. "Everything will be all right," the black haired man cooed, gently rubbing Kensei's furry little head, "Ichigo said that Grimmjow will be well-fed and will behave, so he won't even think to eat you," he said reassuringly.

'It's not the cat's stomach I'm worried about,' Kensei grumbled to himself, but settled himself into his human's shirt pocket as the young man got ready to leave for his friend's house by bicycle. They arrived to the apartment building in no time and the orange haired teen came out with Jakeru to greet them and sign them in.

"Grimmjow's in the living room, taking a nap," Ichigo told them and gently stroked Kensei's back with a finger and a smile on his face, "You'll be okay, he's harmless."

'That's harmless?!' Kensei squeaked nervously and looked up at the humans. He felt a bit better when he saw that Shuuhei appeared a little uneasy as well at the sheer size of the cat sleeping on the living room floor. Grimmjow was in his other form as well, but instead of a normal domestic house cat like they'd expected, he was actually a big white armored panther with black on his ears and his huge paws…and if he was big according to the humans, he was colossal to Kensei.

At the mouse's squeak, Grimmjow's ear twitched and he lifted his great head towards them, cyan eyes zeroing in on Kensei. A rumble started up in his chest and the big cat stood, slinking over to them to sit by his Master's side while his feline eyes never moved from the small creature in Shuuhei's hands.

"Yeah, I was shocked too when he shifted for the first time," Ichigo said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "but they'll be fine, Shuuhei, I swear. Right, Grimmjow?" The large feline rubbed his head against his hand with a purr and he scratched him behind the ears affectionately.

"Dada!" Jakeru squealed out a laugh when Grimmjow nosed his little feet, bright brown eyes smiling down at the playful panther whose white armored tail swayed on the floor leisurely behind him.

"Well…all right," Shuuhei replied and knelt in front of the panther. "Do you promise not to harm or eat Kensei, Grimmjow?" he asked sternly, serious dark green eyes locking with bright azure, but the panther could see the hidden worry for his pet mouse. He nodded once, placing one big paw on the young man's knee and Shuuhei smiled, patting the paw, "Okay then." He held up his cupped hands and Kensei sat up on his haunches in apprehension when he was eye level with Grimmjow, but let out an indignant squeak when a big rough tongue suddenly licked him, succeeding in making his fur wet and sticky, and now he'd have to spend some time grooming it back into place.

Jakeru giggled behind his hands as the other two chuckled, and Shuuhei carefully placed his mouse onto Grimmjow's head, giving them one last look before he followed his friend into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Grimmjow padded back over to his spot on the carpet and laid himself out on the floor, lowering his head to allow Kensei down.

The two vastly different animals stared at each other for a moment before Kensei couldn't take it anymore and began to groom, tiny pink paws cleaning his whiskers to start with then making his way down and around. After a few minutes, he was satisfied, sufficiently cleaned and everything where it should be. He looked up when he was done and found Grimmjow staring at him, before those blue eyes turned mischievous and the panther leaned down to lick him again.

Kensei was not amused, but Grimmjow certainly was.

And so the game continued.

**57. Family (takes place in the 'Stray' universe)**

They were on their way home from a walk when all of the sudden Grimmjow stopped and pulled his leash out of Ichigo's hand before the young man could even react. He took off towards the alleyway that used to be his territory, ignoring his name being called by Ichigo, and scanned the area for that hint of blue he'd seen earlier. 'There it is!'

He slowly stalked over to where it was and found a large black cat with icy blue eyes sitting near a lean, huddled figure who was cradling something…or rather someone. "…Pantera?" Startled cyan eyes looked up to meet shocked azure and the two stared at each other for a moment before the huddled figure leaped into his arms and mewed in immense joy and relief. "I can't believe it… I've finally found you," Grimmjow murmured and hugged the other tighter to his body.

"Grimm?" his mate's uncertain voice sounded from behind him and he felt the one in his arms flinch and tense, before they turned towards the orange haired male. Wide chocolate brown eyes first looked confused, but after a short moment, surprise and awe appeared when Ichigo looked closely at the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe it. There in Grimmjow's arms was an almost identical copy of his hybrid, only this one was a tad leaner than his muscular tom cat. Long sky blue hair fell all the way to down the slender hybrid's back, and he was completely covered in a kind of white armor body suit. Teal eye markings led up to the furry teal ears twitching from the sides of his head, and his clawed hands and feline-esque feet were covered in soft black fur as the white armored tail behind him flicked from side to side nervously. If that wasn't enough, in this hybrid's arms was another one, a little albino tiger cub with deadpan golden eyes swimming in black sclera who, aside from the obvious differences, otherwise looked greatly similar to his own baby boy.

"C'mere Ichi," Grimmjow said and Ichigo slowly moved toward them, not wanting to startle the one in his tom cat's arms. "This is Pantera, my younger brother. I've been searchin' fer him ever since I broke out from the fighting pits. He's the only kin that I have left," the muscular blunet explained. "Pantera, this is Ichi, my intended. The Squirt's Jakeru, our cub."

Pantera's eyes widened and his body relaxed before he meowed questioningly at his older brother.

"Yeah, he's my intended mate and my Master, and we took in the Squirt when he needed a new family."

The long haired hybrid smiled and let out a rumble, stepping out of his aniki's arms when he no longer felt the need to guard himself and his young to show his brother's intended his own cub he'd taken in as well.

"He's adorable," Ichigo cooed, and brought a gentle hand up. The little albino eyed him warily but allowed the hand to rub his head when his Mum purred reassuringly to him, even nudging a little closer into the stranger's hand before the young man pulled away and allowed the cubs to meet one another. The two little ones sniffed at each other a little before Jakeru smiled and made a happy noise. Shiro, not knowing how to react exactly, merely blinked and an answered with a little baby grunt that made the tangerine cub giggle. Their 'mothers' smiled. "What's his name?"

Pantera answered in meows and Grimmjow translated for him, "This brat's name is Shiro."

"Shiro, huh?" Ichigo said before jumping a little when something rubbed up against his legs. He glanced down to see the large black cat meowing and looking up at him expectantly. Ichigo chuckled and obliged, kneeling down to stroke the feline's back.

"Ki-Ki!" Jakeru clapped, wanting to pet him as well, and laughed when the cat rubbed his furry head against his face.

Pantera spoke to Grimmjow again and the muscular blunet replied, "That's Kishire. He's been with them ever since Pantera escaped the pits as well."

"He's a sweet cat," Ichigo praised and stood with Kishire draped over his shoulders comfortably. "You all have nowhere to go, do you," the young man stated, noticing the pitiful little shelter by the dumpster in the alleyway they were standing in, and Pantera shook his head sadly. Ichigo smiled in empathy, "Well, I guess we could make room at our place, ne? C'mon, let's go home. I'll give Hanatarou-san a ring to see if he'll be able to give you all a check-up later this week, but right now you guys look like you could use a nice warm bath and some good food."

The slender hybrid's bright blue eyes lit up at the sound of a potential new home and before Ichigo knew it, he and Jakeru were being huggled against little Shiro in strong, sinewy arms as Pantera nuzzled his handsome face against Ichigo's cheek in gratitude. Grimmjow smirked at the look on his mate's face before gently ushering his family out of the alleyway and towards the university apartments.

**58. Fantasy (A/N: Takes place in the 'My Strawberry Kitten' universe. I've been wanting to write this ever since Ch. 3 of MSK. XD) **

"H-Huhn…!" Ichigo whimpered, bent over the back of the couch with his long stocking clad legs spread open enticingly, his cheeks flushed pink with pleasure as the short skirts of his frilly French maid's outfit he was wearing was flipped up and out of the way to reveal the lacy white panties underneath. He lifted his tail up in invitation and a moment later felt the smooth bulbous tip of the feather duster's wooden handle he'd been using move his panties aside to poke and tease at his moist fluttering entrance, before it pushed passed the puckered ring of muscle into him.

"Oh, Maître (_Master_)…" he moaned out in his Master's native tongue, clutching a throw pillow to his chest and biting his lip when the handle pushed in deeper in response.

"Hush, mon petit Chaton (_my little Kitten_)," Grimmjow murmured huskily into his flickering kitty ear, "je vous ferai se sentir si bien (_I will make you feel so good_)…" The orange haired submissive shivered hard at how utterly hot and sexy his Master sounded, speaking the French language in his silky, seductive voice that had him mewling, wanting to hear more. He let out a small, wanton noise when the feather duster begin to thrust into him again and again, rubbing up against his inner walls before it was pulled out several minutes later, leaving him feeling unbearably empty. He whined, wriggling his bum for his Master and turned his head, shuddering at the dark, hungry stare he got in return.

Enough, Grimmjow couldn't wait any longer. With his sex Kitten looking so eager and that greedy little pink hole winking up at him, hungry for his cock and begging to be filled, it was all too erotic for him to resist.

Ichigo jumped a little and squealed in surprise when something warm and wet plunged in deep to take the duster's place, writhing and mewing against the couch as Grimmjow fucked him with his tongue, caressing his trembling thighs with big strong hands. "Nahh~! Maître! Baisez-moi…baisez-moi, s'il vous plait (_Master!_ _Fuck me…fuck me, please_)!" The neko cried, whimpering in need when the older man's fingers slipped in as well and touched his spot.

Grimmjow pressed down on the small thing repeatedly once he found it just to hear more of those sweet delicious little noises over and over again, his cock aching for his beautiful panting strawberry Kitten. With a lusty growl, he pulled away and unzipped his pants, not wasting another second before plunging right into his pet's tight, hot body in one forceful thrust.

Ichigo screamed and thrashed wildly; Master filled him up so completely, immediately fucking him hard and rough just how he liked it. He rolled his hips back to meet the savage thrusts, arching up with drool trailing down his chin as his eyes rolled back from the onslaught of painful pleasure, a little pink tongue peeking out from between swollen, luscious lips. "Nah! A-Ah…ah…nyah-!" his baritone voice went high and breathy and he bit into the pillow, keening when Grimmjow bucked against him just so and leaned down to whisper filthy French words to him he didn't understand as the sound of hot, wet flesh slapping against each other echoed around the living room, only serving to turn them on further.

Soon, his Master grunted above him and with a few more harsh, well-placed thrusts and a rough tug to his tail, shot his seed deep inside his pet, making Ichigo mewl.

"Mm, c'est magnifique," Grimmjow rumbled huskily after he'd pulled out, bright blue eyes raking down the sinfully decadent sight of his little Kitten all sexed up and used, shuddering with the effort of keeping his Master's cum inside him just a little longer. The neko made a soft noise of confusion when he felt something slip into his hole, realizing it was an anal plug essentially keeping him full until Grimmjow decided.

"Nn," Ichigo nuzzled his face into the pillow he was still clutching, purring when his Master grabbed his bum and massaged his cheeks together, kissing the mating mark on his neck lovingly. The older man fixed his Kitten's uniform, readjusting the little maid's headband in between the neko's triangular ears that had been skewed a bit during their romp, then he straightened his own clothes before pulling his pet up and around to devour his soft pink lips.

"I don't want you touching this," the blunet said between kisses, pressing against the plug for a moment, "or this," the other hand snuck under his skirts to grasp his hot throbbing erection, stifled by a lacy velvet cock ring that matched the rest of his costume, "until I come home for dinner. No more Love Nip either. Understood?"

"H-Haa…Oui, Maître," Ichigo murmured obediently, trembling when his Master gave him a single teasing stroke and tucked his head under the taller man's chin while he caressed flat, defined pecs with his white gloved hands.

"Good boy," Grimmjow purred, "I'll see you tonight." With a playful slap and squeeze to his pet's ass, the CEO gave Ichigo one last, loving kiss and a sexy smirk before grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl on the kitchen table and headed out the door. He didn't get to eat lunch, but did feel extremely pleased and satisfied that one of his many fantasies had come true instead, and that was enough to have him whistling a little tune under his breath with a spring in his step all the way down to his office building.

Ichigo smiled, glad that he had taken those French classes in school and proud of himself that he made his Master happy as bent down to retrieve his forgotten feather duster on the floor. He moaned and bit his lip when his hole spasmed around the plug inside him at the movement, then took a long shuddering breath to calm himself, and straightened up to finish dusting around the penthouse before starting on dinner for when Master returned home that night. It wouldn't do to delay. He might get punished.

The thought didn't sound nearly as bad if Ichigo's naughty smirk was any indication. He was really glad that Inoue and Rukia had taken the twins for the weekend. It looked like Mama and Papa were gonna be busy for a little while…

**59. Upside Down (A/N: takes places after #44. Revenge in the 'For the Love of Science' universe. Ichi!Orgy alert! And maybe hinted IchiGrimm for once? Who knows. Not I. :3)**

"Shiro," Ichigo groaned heatedly, biting his lower lip as his inner hollow pushed into him.

"Nnh~!" the one below him gasped, shuddering violently from the pleasure of being filled as well, "Master…you're so deep inside!" Tora mewled for him before the neko's lips were caught by Akai's. Both moaned into their open-mouthed upside down kiss as each were thoroughly fucked, Hiro busy plundering the Espada's hot ass from behind as Ichigo was forced into Tora's soft bum with Shirosaki's every thrust, his inner hollow holding up the hybrid's legs in the air so he could fuck them both properly at the same time.

"Mm, my King," the albino purred, nuzzling Ichigo's sweaty neck affectionately, "yer so tight."

"Feels good," the Vizard at the other end grunted in agreement, a steady rumble coming from his throat among the slew of moans and whimpers and other breathy, wanton little noises coming from the others every time Akai clenched around him.

"Hiro~! Please, fuck me harder!" his Espada counterpart whined, making him smirk.

"All right," he said, and fucked him harder he did.

"Ah…ah…nah-!" As the neko's sexy little voice went higher and higher, Tora could feel himself about to lose it. "Master…Master…Too much! I-I'm gonna-!"

"It's–ah!–It's o-okay, Kitten. Cum. Cum for me," Ichigo moaned into a kitty ear as Shiro hit his sweet spot consistently, reaching down to pump Tora's cock while the albino behind him tugged on a striped tabby tail.

"Nyaaah~! Master! Shi-kun!" Tora arched up into him and came all over his hand, flushed and trembling all over from such an intense orgasm. The imagery was too much for Akai and Ichigo, and both sought out each other's mouth to muffle their cries of ecstasy as they too came, forcing the other two at the ends to groan deeply at the unbearable squeeze and shoot deep inside them.

They all slumped against each other, trying to catch their breaths before Shiro and the Vizard carefully pulled out of their aibous. Ichigo slowly followed after them, his amber eyes immediately drawn to the erotic sight of Tora's reddened entrance fluttering a little at the loss as cum oozed out and down his legs. The hybrid mewled at him and drew his paws up under his chin submissively, displaying his chest and stomach to his Master's delighted gaze.

Ichigo smiled and leaned down to kiss the neko, gently working those soft, supple lips open and snaking his tongue in to sample a taste. He drew back to watch the others lock lips and trade partners, switching back and forth until everyone was satisfied. As they were occupied with each other, Ichigo looked over his shoulder, a smirk appearing on his lips when he spotted a blue haired figure nearby, gagged and struggling against the pole he was tied to that was stuck into the sideways building they were all on.

The young man stood up gracefully and sauntered over with his hips swaying, the smirk growing wider when his captive froze at the sight of his growing erection in front of his face before he straddled the blunet's waist and sank down to his knees, pleased to feel how aroused the other was through his hakama from the little orgyfest he'd been privy to witness. "Hm," he hummed thoughtfully, running his hands up and down the bigger man's heaving, bare muscled chest, "I think you've learned your lesson by now, haven't you Grimm?"

He smiled at his lover's immediate, emphatic nod. "I'll tell you what; since you've been so good lately, I'll end your punishment early just this once, if and only if you will listen when I tell you 'no' in the bedroom from now on. Am I clear?" He got another nod and a burning, desperate look in response, making him coo and give the arrancar's handsome face little butterfly kisses. "I'll untie you eventually," he murmured with an impish grin and laughed at the wide-eyed, disbelieving look received, "but first…" He whistled for his other personas and waved them over, "we're gonna play with you for a little bit."

Ichigo released the gag and claimed Grimmjow's lips before he could utter a word, and as multiple hands and mouths soon joined in on torturing the ex-Espada further, standing on top of the pole up above them all was Zangetsu, cradling a slumbering baby Jakeru in his arms.

The zanpakutou spirit let out a sigh and shook his head, glad that he had made the little one some reiatsu-enlaced earplugs to spare him from possible mental scarring.

The young and their hormones. Honestly.

**60. Envy (A/N: I think I'd like Luppi more if he'd been more like this. :D)**

"Griiimmm~! When am I going to meet this boyfriend of yoouuurrrs?" Luppi whined from his flatmate's bed as the other more muscular man got ready for his night out with his aforementioned boyfriend.

Grimmjow threw an annoyed look over his broad shoulder at him, "You'll meet him when ya meet him, now either help me pick out a shirt or shut up."

"Oh, no fair!" Luppi huffed, "and go with the royal purple one, darling, you'll look scrumptious in it," the small, effeminate man added as an afterthought.

"Ya don't think it's a bit much fer th' movies?" The blunet held up the satin button-up shirt to his chest and looked up at his flatmate questioningly.

"Pah, of course not! It's casual with a touch of class if you wear it with those black jeans you currently have on," Luppi said was a flick of his wrist.

"'Kay," Grimmjow shrugged and threw it on, leaving the first few buttons undone as he rolled up the sleeves and popped the collar like he always did.

"You look simply divine as always, and are you sure he's not picking you up this time?" Luppi asked, and Grimmjow let out a sigh.

"Yes, Luppi. I'm the one picking him up."

The other pouted, "Oh, poo. Fine, then you're just going to have to introduce us another time then. By the way, I'll be out with my main squeeze until tomorrow night, so don't miss me too much!" He smiled and tucked a short stray piece of hair behind his ear.

Grimmjow smirked. "What will I ever do without you?" he replied sarcastically.

"I know, dear, but you'll have to languish in your misery until tomorrow. I'm sure that boyfriend of yours will keep you company until then." The two shared a grin as Grimmjow finished getting ready before he ushered the small man out of his room, making sure to lock it.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow then," the blunet gave a wave over his shoulder and headed out the door.

"Bye, darling! Have fun!" Luppi called, before he sighed and slumped onto the leather couch in the living room to pout some more. If he were honest with himself, he was a little jealous of the one that had captured Grimmjow's attention so. The man was absolutely gorgeous after all, so Luppi felt justified with his feelings, and whoever he was must be just as, if not more, beautiful than the blue haired Adonis he lived with which only made him feel even more green with envy. "Ugh, the suspense is killing me!" he whined just as the phone rang.

He answered it with a "Hello?" before squealing happily, successfully distracted from his thoughts of Grimmjow and his mystery man, "Ggio! When are you coming to get me, lover?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: I need 13 reviews to reach this chapter's goal of 60. Just thought yu'd all like to know. :3 Please R&R and no flames!**


	7. 61 to 70

**A/N: Due to mold growing in our apartment from our leaking window, my roommate and I were forced to move out of our room and into another room on the other side of the building on Tuesday. Thankfully it was only one floor down, but I'm STILL exhausted AND I had to miss class today cuz I felt nauseous. DX It just hasn't been a good month or so for us, especially fer her…But we're all unpacked now and Anime Boston is this weekend, so I'm getting pumped fer that. AND since I'm not in class, I got to revise this chapter and post it a little earlier than I thought today. :D But enough about my RL, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, but Jakeru is. :3**

**Warnings for various drabbles include: A/U, potential OOC, smut, fluff, WAFF, angst, etc.**

~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**

**61. Alone (takes place in the 'Stray' universe)  
**

They'd had a fight, their first fight ever…about _fighting_ of all things.

To put it simply, Grimmjow wanted to pick up fighting again; that urge, that bloodlust had never left him since he escaped the pits, but Ichigo had adamantly disapproved, even going as far as forbidding him from fighting anyone ever again. They had Jakeru to think about after all, and it wouldn't set a good example for him if his Daddy started knocking heads together just because he felt like it.

It wasn't until after an incident involving a couple of muggers going after Ichigo and their cub, then said muggers' heads meeting pavement thanks to a rightfully furious Grimmjow who then proceeded to maul the living daylights outta the guys until he was forced off by paramedics, that things got out of hand and words were said that they didn't mean until Grimmjow had had enough and stormed out of the apartment, even going as far as taking off his collar and throwing it at Ichigo's feet before he left.

That had been a week ago, and by now the university student was worried sick, regretting how he'd handled the situation and wishing his tom cat was back home safe and sound. He'd gone and posted 'missing' fliers all over town and his campus earlier that week, but no one had seen the blunet hybrid anywhere, so it was with a heavy heart that he tucked in his sniffling little baby boy, who wanted his Dada more than anything, before collapsing into his own empty bed alone for another restless night.

Hours later just as he was finally about to fall asleep, the sound of a key turning in the doorknob of the front door alerted him that someone was entering the apartment, and only one other person had a spare key. Ichigo stilled and held his breath, his ears straining to hear the slow, nearly silent footsteps that came into the room, first walking to Jakeru's crib, then over to his bed.

There was a pause before a deep, husky voice whispered his name timidly, making him turned his head around to see a thin, dirty Grimmjow standing there looking lost with a soft apology in his sad blue eyes. He sat up while the hybrid slowly sank down to his knees before him, their eyes never leaving the other's as they silently projected all the emotions they had experienced throughout the week. Minutes passed before Grimmjow spoke again, "I'm sorry, Ichi."

And just like that, all was forgiven. Ichigo reached out and cradled his tom cat's face in his hands, bringing his lips up for a desperate kiss and never wanting to let go. "I'm sorry, too," he mumbled between kisses, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's broad shoulders, "please, promise me…promise me you'll never leave me like that again," he begged, the tears he'd been holding back all week finally spilling down his cheeks.

"I promise," Grimmjow licked away the salty tears and nuzzled his neck as a soft, steady purr started up in his chest to comfort his hurting mate.

"Good," Ichigo sniffed once more and pulled away slightly, wiping away the rest from his face before getting out of bed and tugging Grimmjow towards the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up, hm? Then I'll make you a midnight snack; you look like you need one."

After nice, soothing shower together and a couple of Ichigo's famous tuna sandwiches, the two checked in on Jakeru before crawling back into bed, able to sleep in peace now they were together again at last.

**62. Red **

Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Grimmjow loves seeing his sweet little strawberry blush as red as his nickname. What really drives him wild though is when Ichigo's flushed hot from pleasure and panting beneath him, looking up at him with those molten amber eyes pleading for more…

**63. Orange (takes place in the 'Stray' universe before #57. Family)**

"Um num!" Jakeru mumbled from on top of his Daddy's toned stomach, chewing happily on a sweet juicy Clementine slice that his Mama had handed to him. He laughed out loud when his Daddy's wiggly fingers tickled his sides, causing him to flop down onto the bigger hybrid's torso and snuggle up against his Daddy's rumbling muscular chest, giggling still.

Ichigo smiled. His baby boy was always so joyful; it was very contagious. He watched how the toddler's soft, spiky hair caught in the sunlight, turning the bright orange into an even more vibrant tangerine just like he imagined his own hair did from the admiring look Grimmjow was giving him.

Feeling suddenly compelled, the younger man laid down on his side next to them propped up on an elbow, and leaned down to first give his baby boy multiple kisses on his head and his cherubic little face which made him squeal in delight, before moving up to steal a hotter, more passionate one from his lounging tom cat.

Mm, citrus. Yummy.

**64. Yellow (takes place in the 'My Strawberry Kitten' universe)**

Shiro blinked blearily as he woke up from his afternoon nap. Pointy baby canine teeth could be seen when the little albino yawned, knuckling his inverted golden yellow eyes with his small fist while he became more aware. Looking around his room, he saw his younger brother curled up next to him on one side and Pantera watching over them at foot of the twin bed.

The cat padded over across the comforter when he noticed Shiro waking and slumped over the cubs, acting as a black furry living blanket. The little albino gave a tiny smile and gently petted him. Suddenly, his tummy grumbled.

"Uh oh," he said as they both looked at the offender. "Panta, I hungy," Shiro deadpanned and Pantera meowed before nimbly leaping off the bed and trotted out the door. A moment later, Mum came in to check on them with the feline at his heels.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Hungry?" Mum's low, pleasant voice asked as a clawed hand gently ruffled his snow white hair.

"Un," he grunted affirmatively and Ichigo had to smile. He couldn't help it; his cubs were just so adorable.

"Wah?" a sleepy voice mumbled next to Shiro and Jakeru sat up, yawning and stretching his little arms up in the air before blinking the sleep away.

"Nom noms," Shiro answered, and the other lit up at the mention of food.

"Yey!"

Ichigo chuckled. Yep. Absolutely adorable.

**65. Green (takes place after #9. Peace in the 'Nepeta cataria' universe)  
**

He woke up on a bed of natural nepeta to the feeling of a hard cock up his ass. "Ugh!" Not knowing what else to do, Ichigo grabbed fists full of the lush green vegetation beneath him and braced himself on his elbows against the powerful thrusts behind him, biting his lip as the pleasure mounted and pushed him over the edge. "Mmnh!"

Panting shakily, he moaned a little while Grimmjow pulled out, feeling cum dribble down his strong thighs shortly after and blushed when Sexta's warm, wet, rough tongue licked him clean. He was rolled over onto his back and smooth lips soon demanded attention from him, making him taste his own flavor in their liplock.

"Mm, my shinigami. My mate. Mine," Grimmjow mumbled in between kisses, big calloused hands caressing and kneading his berry's sides reverently.

"M-Mate?!" Ichigo blinked when he ducked his blue head under the boy's chin to kiss the bite mark he'd left behind last night on his neck, but nonetheless his lithe little lover tilted his head aside to give him more access. Grimmjow purred in approval and nuzzled the soft orange hair before curling around the smaller male by his side, his everything center only on Ichigo. The purr grew louder when his Berry-tan began to rub his stomach uncertainly, before growing bold and dipped curious fingers passed the rim of his hollow hole to caress the strangely soft, cool flesh inside. He gave Ichigo's cheek a lick in response.

Fuck Aizen. Fuck Soul Society. Fuck the War. He had everything he needed right here in his arms and nothing was going to come between him and his intended mate.

**66. Blue (A/N: inspired by 'ABDC' on MTV and this site: http:// www. Gaycityusa .com/ hankycodes .htm (without the spaces of course). This has a little crossover with 'One Piece' and a couple of my OCs. Nothing big though, so give it a shot. :D Oh, and a bit of KenseiShuu, ZoroSan, and OCxOC too.)**

They'd arrived at the club, welcoming the smoky warmth and thumping trance/techno music inside. Tonight was 'Flagging Night' at _Las Noches_, so Grimmjow and the rest of the crew copied Zoro by wearing their colored handkerchiefs of choice tied around their muscled biceps. This had gained a cocked eyebrow from the green haired swordsman but he didn't bother to comment on it.

They made their way towards the bar, the crowd parting and people stepping aside humbly to let the notorious Parlor Panthers through.

"Where are they?" Kensei shouted over the music, looking around for the group they were supposed to meet up with and ignoring the hungry eyes staring at the gang of gorgeous looking men.

"Don't know. Sanji said to meet them here, but didn't exactly tell me where 'here' was after we got inside," Zoro shouted in reply, a tad annoyed by all the looks they were getting as well as his love-cook's vague directions.

Rokujou, the tallest one out of all of them and probably everyone else in the club, shrugged his wide shoulders, and ran a large hand through his short spiky black-tipped crimson hair, "Maybe they snagged a booth or something," his deep, husky voice suggested loudly. Hard red eyes joined Kensei's golden orbs in his search.

"Lemme ask Stark," Grimmjow yelled, and they nodded. The blunet turned to the bartender and waved at his friend to get his attention. Grey droopy eyes glanced his way before the brunet man moved towards them lazily.

"Hey. Are you looking for the Alley Cats?" Stark had to lean in close to his ear in order to talk at a relatively normal volume.

"Yeah, didja see 'em?"

"They're in the VIP lounge waiting for you."

"Cool. Thanks, man," Grimmjow gave him a smirk and a kiss on the cheek, laughing and ducking in time to avoid the playful swipe to his head. After informing the other three, they headed to the lounge reserved for only the big shots, finding Ichigo and his crew laughing and relaxing at a table in the corner with drinks in hand.

The orange haired man raised his head and his tea colored eyes lit up, making the others with him turn and raising their drinks at the newcomers with welcoming smiles before they all stood to greet their respective partners:

Sanji sauntered over to his muscular green haired swordsman, a gold lame ascot tilted to the right around his neck that went well with his silky blond hair and the black suit he was wearing. He fingered the grey flannel bandana tied around Zoro's right arm as their mouths slowly met, tongues peeking out to tangle with each other.

Shuuhei stood and wrapped his arms around Kensei's neck, parting his lips when his beloved silver haired tormenter nipped at them teasingly before leaving them and giving the tattoo on his cheek a little lick. The black haired man's grey handkerchief could be seen around his right arm as well, which matched Kensei's own on his left arm, as he gently rubbed the place on his lover's chest where he knew an identical tattoo laid.

Kana moved over to his tall lover, shy cerulean eyes looking up into softened red as he tilted his midnight blue head up for a kiss that his dominant was all too happy to oblige him with, as his navy blue hanky that matched Roku's hung out of his right back pocket.

Meanwhile, Ichigo cuddled up to Grimmjow's chest while he watched his friends interact with their boyfriends, letting out a little gasp when his own mischievous blunet gave his ass a playful spank.

"Oi, just because we're wearing fuchsia bandanas, doesn't mean you can spank me anywhere," The younger man retorted with a mock-angry glare, tugging at said cloth tied to one of his belt loops on his right hip for emphasis. Grimmjow merely smirked and gave his ass a squeeze, before spanking him again and cackling evilly when he squawked. "Grimmjow! Bad boy!"

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat when bright, lustful cyan eyes suddenly bored into his own, "But I'm yer bad boy, yeah?"

Honey brown went half-mast. "Yeah, you're mine…and _only_ mine," he breathed out possessively and leaned up for his own kiss from his lover, shivering in delight when Grimmjow purred loudly into it.

Tonight was already looking up for the two dancers…

**67. Purple**

When he entered the classroom, his friends all gave him curious looks before Rukia finally spoke up. "Ichigo…why are you wearing a turtleneck? It's almost summer," the petite black haired girl said with a quirked eyebrow. The orange haired teen shifted nervously in his seat.

"I…uh…have a…cold?" he replied lamely, rubbing the back of his head.

Violet eyes narrowed, "Liar!" In an instant she pounced on him, revealing the large purplish bruise that looked suspiciously like a bite mark at the base of his neck when she pulled at the shirt.

"Gah! Rukia, get off of me!" Ichigo shouted. He had to bodily lift her off of him by the under arms to put her back in her seat, and since the undercover shinigami was so stunned, it was relatively easy. But the damage was already done; his other friends had seen it as well.

An awkward silence fell over the group before Inoue had to ask, "Kurosaki-kun…who gave you that bruise?"

Ichigo slapped a hand over it and blushed, before mumbling something under his breath.

His friends blinked and looked at each other in confusion. Did he just say something about blueberry kittens?

**68. Black (takes place in the 'My Strawberry Kitten' universe)**

Pantera's fur was so soft and shiny, like the most luxurious black satin. Petting the large Bombay mix when he wasn't being particularly annoying was such a relaxing thing to do, but when the cubs were in bed with the feline curled up at their little feet, Grimmjow loved to indulge in another, heavier kind of 'petting' all together and make his orange haired neko purr for a whole different reason.

**69. White (takes place after #39. Moonlight)**

The white walls of Las Noches loomed over them as they made their way to the designated meeting room.

Like always, Sexta was the last Espada to show, but what made things interesting was that he had tugged his new pet along with him to the meeting this time around.

Aizen watched in amusement as Grimmjow kicked the doors open and led their guest to his usual chair by the hand. He sat himself down before pulling the orange haired Vizard onto his lap, holding him close as he nuzzled his pet's collared neck with possessive affection and not giving a rat's ass about who saw. Ichigo responded in kind, wrapping his arms loosely around Grimmjow's neck and burying his nose in soft baby blue hair before they turned their attention lazily to the Lord of Hueco Mundo at the head of the table.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Kurosaki-kun," Aizen remarked smoothly, still highly amused, "shall we begin?"

Ichigo shrugged, but gave him a thin, though polite smile, "If you'd like, Aizen-san."

"Please, call me Sousuke."

**70. Happy Birthday **

Grimmjow was increasingly ticked off as he walked through the white hallways of Las Noches. Not only was he awoken from his catnap for another stupid meeting with Aizen which is always irritating with his longwinded lectures and goddamn tea (obliterating the poor unfortunate messenger arrancar did little to improve his mood), but he couldn't find Pantera anywhere when he got ready to leave his room.

So it was understandable why he kicked open the massive doors leading to the Throne Room and stomped his way in. Aizen merely smiled like the benign god he wasn't at the defiant act, an amused gleam in his cold, blank eyes. "Ah, Grimmjow," he began, a loose fist that was propped up on the arm of his throne holding his head up casually, "it's nice to see you arrive on time for once."

Grimmjow merely narrowed his azure eyes and shoved his clenched fists into his pockets, which only made the Lord of Hueco Mundo think that the blunet looked like a rebellious teenager with a stance like that. It was then that the blue haired man acknowledged a large white box with a big black bow tied to the top of it sitting in the middle of the floor. He returned his gaze to the shinigami sitting on the throne, suspicion and a hint of a question in his eyes.

"You must be wondering what this is," Aizen nodded to the box, "it is your present."

"…My what?" On the inside, Grimmjow was confused. Just what the hell was the pompous ass trying to pull now?

"Today is the day you were born as Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Sexta Espada, which means it's your birthday. And every birthday needs presents. Since you're behavior has improved recently, this is yours."

Grimmjow slowly walked up to his 'present' and warily nudged the box with his foot. It moved slightly. The Espada jumped back, startled, before slowly moving back towards it. Curiosity got the better of him and he nudged it again, observing how the box moved a little bit across the floor every time he did, almost like it didn't have a bottom. He could probably lift it up to see what was inside, and with that thought in mind, his body followed. The next thing he saw was orange.

Inside was Kurosaki, bared, gagged, and on his knees. He was facing away from him with his arms bound together behind his back at the wrists and tied to his sheathed sword the blunet couldn't find just a little while ago. The boy's feet were also tied together to Pantera, knees spread wide like he was on display as the rest of his body trembled. It was then that Grimmjow also noticed he was sweating and suddenly, dilated honey brown eyes turned to look at him.

"Happy Birthday, my dear Sexta," Aizen smirked, "I know you prefer to catch your prey yourself, but he'd been rather eager and willing, so play nice. Even if Szayel's injected him with a special aphrodisiac, do be gentle with him. You're only getting one. Do not break him," but Grimmjow was only half-listening. All he could see and hear was his new toy in front of him and before he knew it, his feet carried him around his gift until they faced each other. His cyan orbs took in the delectable sight, taking note of the simple black velvet choker collar with a metallic silver gothic six hanging off from it, and the matching black cock ring at the base of his pet's painful-looking erection. "Oh, and one more thing," the Espada caught something that was tossed to him without ever taking his eyes away from his prize, "you'll want this." It was a switch remote from he could feel, and just for the hell it, he pushed the switch up all the way. The results had his cock harden in an instant.

A buzz he hadn't heard right away before grew louder and Ichigo cried out, arching up deliciously with sweat glistening off his tanned skin and Grimmjow couldn't help himself. He crouched down, grabbed a fistful of orange hair and tugged the boy's head to the side, baring his neck to him, "Mine!" The bigger man bit down sharply at the juncture of his neck with his panther fangs and Ichigo whined, but then he let out a soft moan when the Espada began to lap at the blood leaking out of the wound with a rough tongue. He rubbed his cheek against the other's, wanting the gag off so he could speak.

As if hearing his thoughts, the blunet reached around and undid his gag, freeing his mouth. "Please…" his hoarse voice panted out, "please…it's too much…turn it down, please!" Grimmjow blinked, not quite understanding for a second, before he remembered the controller in his hand and slid the switch back to where it was before. The buzzing faded somewhat as the orange haired teen slumped against him, still trembling a bit while he regained his breath somewhat. Curiosity returned and one of Grimmjow's hands snuck down to give Ichigo's hole a feel. His fingers came in contact with a large vibrating dildo and pushed, making Ichigo give a whimper at such a full feeling. He purred in satisfaction before untying his prize, sliding Pantera back into his sash where it belonged and gathering the boy into his arms.

"If we're done here, I'll be in my rooms to enjoy my generous gift," was all the Sexta said before he strolled out of the room with a mewling Ichigo nuzzling his face and licking at his neck. It was as close to a 'thank you' Aizen will ever get from him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: This week's goal is 12 reviews to get to 70 total, so please do R&R courteously! I really appreciate it every time I receive and read them. They brighten up my day. :)**


	8. 71 to 80

**A/N: School is killing me. Just thought everyone should know. XD But thankfully, the semester's almost over then I get a much deserved two week before going back at it for the summer semester. Yeah, I know. All-year-round schools kinda suck. Anyways, here's the next batch! I can't believe I almost done. :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, but Jakeru is. :3**

**Warnings for various drabbles include: A/U, potential OOC, smut, fluff, WAFF, angst, etc.**

**71. Dream (takes place in the 'My Strawberry Kitten' universe)**

"U-Uhn, Master! Please, I can't! I'm gonna-!"

"It's okay, Kitten. Cum in my mouth," Grimmjow rumbled before swallowing his pet whole. With a high-pitched keen, Ichigo arched up against the bed and came down his Alpha's throat, mewing quietly as Grimmjow let out a deep purr and came back up to kiss him.

He bared his neck and brought his hands up to his shoulders, paws curled to allow his dominant mate access to the soft skin of his chest and stomach which Grimmjow happily took advantage of, gently kissing and nosing his way here and there before getting into mounting position to claim his Kitten once again.

Just as he was about to push in, a soft knock made them both freeze. "Mum? Pop?" Shiro's voice came from the other side of the door. The two looked at each other, then at the door, then back at each other before scrambling off the bed, Ichigo throwing on a sleeping yukata as Grimmjow hobbled off into the bathroom to…'take care' of things.

The neko smiled at his Alpha's muffled grumbling from behind the closed door of the bathroom before he went to answer the bedroom door. "Hey boys…what's the matter?" he cooed gently, kneeling down to their level and taking them into his arms.

"Jakkie had a bad dweam," Shiro said, and gently nudged his head against his twin's. The other's orange head nodded shyly.

"C-Can we sleep wif yu and Daddy, Mama?" Big brown doe eyes, still a little wet from crying, looked up at the older hybrid.

"Of course you can, pumpkin. C'mon, let's go to bed, hm?" Ichigo hoisted them up and shut the door with his tail before carrying them over to the large king sized bed, and set them down in the middle near the pillows before laying down beside them.

"Where's Pop?" Shiro asked, looking around for his father.

Ichigo gave an amused smile, "He's in the bathroom, sweetie."

"Is he goin' potty?" Jak-Jak tilted his head cutely in his curiosity.

This time he laughed out loud, his smile turning a little impish, "Not quite, pumpkin. Not quite."

**72. Stars (takes place in the 'Yearning' universe)**

When they stepped out of the limo onto the red carpet, cameras were flashing everywhere as fans and reporters alike tried to gain Grimmjow's attention, whether to ask questions about him and his family or to sign autographs. The blunet star obliged a lucky few before gently leading his partner towards the doors of the theatre with a hand at the small of his back.

"I never knew these kinds of things were so chaotic," Ichigo leaned in close and mumbled into his ear, adjusting his hold around little Jakeru who was taking in everything with wide, excited blue eyes.

Grimmjow merely smirked at him and ruffled their son's soft hair. "This is only a movie premiere. You don't even know the half of it," he muttered back, kissing his love softly before they made their way inside.

**73. Lazy (A/N: Takes place after #56. Animals, with implied KenHana and KenseiShuu, and also some KenGrimmKensei. :3)**

By the time Hanatarou arrived with his pack, Grimmjow had laid down for another lazy catnap with Kensei curled up in between his paws. The large silver mouse awoke immediately and sat up on his haunches to poke his head over soft black fur when he sensed newcomers just in time to see a dark, enormous wolf-canine mix come loping into the living room.

Grimmjow in the meantime merely flicked an ear in irritation. Great. Just great. His pursuer was here. Kenpachi unsurprisingly spotted the two right away, and the panther had a feeling Kenpachi was revealing his menacing sharp white teeth at them ironically in a non-threatening grin without even having to lift up his head and look. Kensei's quiet squeak of unease only confirmed what he already knew, but he did nothing when the wolf came over and settled against his side, only sending him an ineffective one-eyed glare before hiding the blue orb again. Kenpachi only smirked before leaning close to nose at Kensei a bit, nearly tipping him over, and nip at his pretty kitty's ear. He earned an irritated twitch of rodent whiskers and an annoyed hiss in response.

When Hanatarou came in to tell them dinner was ready, the vet intern was delightedly surprised to see the Alpha hybrids getting along so well, even if they were asleep. He smiled at the sight: the three had shifted back into their more human-like forms, his large, dominant mate spooning against Grimmjow with his nose buried in his neck as Kensei was tucked up against the panther's broad chest. A clawed hand was curled around and behind the mouse's silver head while one of Kensei's muscled arms laid across Grimmjow's waist as their legs tangled together, and Kenpachi's arm was slung over the both of them in a loose yet strangely possessive embrace.

Hanatarou hid a giggle behind his hand and hurried back into the kitchen. His friends really needed to see this! After the smaller male relayed his findings, Shuuhei and Ichigo looked at each other and smirked.

An opportunity like this came only once in a lifetime so pictures of such a cute, domestic scene must be taken quickly! It would also make great blackmail material when the need arose so they were off to the living room, armed with digital cameras.

**74. Relaxation **

It was a nice, peaceful Sunday morning and the couple wanted to spend the day relaxing.

Dressed in nothing but one of Grimmjow's silk PJ tops that fell to the middle of his thighs, Ichigo was busy in the kitchen scrambling eggs when a large pair of warm hands slid under the oversized shirt to caress his abs. The orange haired man let out a pleasant hum and leaned back against the hard, muscular body behind him, tilting his head to the side to let his husband kiss up and down the sinewy column of his neck. He laughed when he was twirled around for his good morning kiss, running his hands up and down Grimmjow's bare chest before they trailed down south to tug at the other man's matching silk PJ bottoms teasingly as his mouth was being devoured softly. Mm, minty.

"Good morning, Grimm," he murmured contently and smiled when the blunet playfully nipped at his ear.

"Mornin', Ichi," Grimmjow's voice, still a little rough from sleep, replied, "What's fer breakfast?"

**75. At The Movies (A/N: Takes place after #60. Envy. Beware the super gay going on in this one. I couldn't help myself. XD Plus some ShiroUlqui on the side.)**

Ichigo stood at the foot of his bed, fresh out of the shower with only a towel around his waist and looking indecisively between two outfits that he had picked and laid out on his bed for the date at the movies he had that night with his boyfriend. He crossed his arms and pouted in mild frustration. "Shiro~! Can you come in here for a moment, please? I'm having a fashion crisis!" he whined out, which sounded quite funny from someone who had a rather nice and masculine voice.

"What's th' matta, Kingy?" a rough, dual-toned voice sounded behind him as two strong pale arms snaked across his bare abs and gently rocked him from side to side, a hard body pressing up against his own as a pointed chin rested against his shoulder.

"I need a second opinion. What do you think, Shi?" he asked, turning his head to see inverted amber eyes scrutinizing the outfits while his hands came up to hold the ones around his torso.

"Hm," his cousin hummed thoughtfully, "Why dontcha mix th' two? I kinda like the dark skinnies and studded belt from that outfit," he pointed to the pieces he was talking about, "with th' glossy light blue short-sleeved button-up n' leather jacket of that outfit." Again, he motioned to said articles. "You know Grimm-Grimm always loves ta see ya in his colors, n' they compliment yer hair." He ruffled the soft orange spikes and chuckled when Ichigo gave an indignant "Oi!" at the move. "Also, ya can always accessorize with some chains n' rings er sumthin'. I personally love that silver watch Shuu-chan got ya fer yer birthday last year, n' ya always wear this promise ring Grimm-Grimm gave ya on yer first anniversary." The albino gently tugged the simple silver chain around Ichigo's neck that held the mentioned ring as emphasis, "Wear some black socks and yer blue converses and you'll be fine."

"You think so?" The orange haired man nuzzled against his dear cousin affectionately who happily returned the gesture.

"O' course! Ya look fabulous in almost everythin' ya put on, so hurry up and get dressed! He'll be here soon, n' ya can't be fashionably late ta th' movies." Shiro shooed him into the bathroom after he gathered the clothes and items they'd decided on, and waited for him to come out of his personal bathroom. When the door opened again, the albino man's eyes widened and looked him up and down appraisingly. "See? What did I'd tell ya? Gorgeous as always."

Ichigo blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Thanks, Shi."

"Tehe, so cute," Shiro cooed, and huggled him close, "Grimm will be strugglin' ta hold himself back when he sees ya. He's lucky ta have ya."

"Aw, you're so sweet to me," Ichigo said and they shared identical grins just before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" he hurried over to the door and opened it after looking through the peep hole, revealing a small pale figure with shaggy, shoulder-length ebony hair and large emerald green eyes dressed in a beautiful black Lolita ensemble. "Hey, Ulqui-chan," he smiled when the Lolita curtsied politely, and they greeted each other the European way by kissing each other on both cheeks. "You look stunning as always."

"Hello, Ichigo-san, and thank you. Is Shirosaki home?" Ulquiorra's soft, low voice inquired in his typical monotone.

"Sure is. Hold on. Shi~! Your cute little cross-dresser's here!" the taller man called out into the spacious apartment, making the raven blush prettily. Ichigo chuckled and stepped aside just in time to avoid the white blur zipping past him into the hallway to glomp Ulquiorra. Fortunately, the smaller male was used to such attention from his lover and simply petted Shiro's snow white hair, smiling slightly when the bigger albino began to purr.

"Hello, my lovely little Queen," Shiro pecked him chastely on the lips before giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Hello, dearest," he murmured back, and leaned into his lover's embrace, then glanced towards Ichigo who had an amused look in his tea colored eyes. "Grimmjow is waiting for you outside, Ichigo-san, and he looked rather impatient as he always is to see you," he informed the other.

The orange haired man sighed and shook his head fondly before motioning the couple into the apartment and went to fetch his keys and wallet. "I guess that's my cue. Don't wait up, and keep things in your bedroom, Shi, unlike last time."

"Aww, yer no fun, King," Shiro pouted.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "Have fun, Ichigo-san."

"Heh, thanks, I will. Make sure he behaves, Ulqui-chan," he blew the two kisses as he shut the door and started down the hall to the elevator, which took him to the first floor, then headed outside. There he found Grimmjow leaning against Pantera, his precious jaguar which had an intricate azure tribal panther, designed by Grimm himself, customized on the side of the car that popped off the rest of the shiny black paint.

His boyfriend straightened up when he spotted strawberry blond hair and took him into his arms, giving him a hot, teasing little kiss. "Hey, baby," the blunet purred, running his hands up and down Ichigo's back.

The lithe young man smirked, "Hey yourself, stud."

Grimmjow took note of his attire and grinned, "Fuck, do you look hot. You know how much I love ya in blue."

"Yeah, that's what Shi said." A pause, before the two busted out laughing. "Not what I meant," Ichigo giggled as his boyfriend kissed him again. "Mm, you look sexy, too," he murmured, taking in the satin royal purple button-up with the popped collar and the sleeves rolled up, the black jeans that were fitted to the waist but had plenty of leg room, and the shiny black shoes he could see himself in. The blunet had his usual rings and watch on, and around his neck was the necklace Ichigo had given to him as a Christmas present which he never took off.

Grimmjow grinned and preened at the attention. "Heh, thanks, I clean up real nice, no? Anyways, we better go. The movie starts in 20." The blunet hunk opened the door for his berryhead before loping around to the driver's side. As they drove to the theaters, Ichigo's hand found his and they shared a suggestive smile.

Hell yeah, tonight they were gonna get frisky! Grimmjow couldn't wait to drag Ichigo back to his apartment and ravish his delicious little strawberry after their date. 'I just hope Luppi ain't home like he said,' he mentally grumbled to himself, before all thoughts of his flatmate were tossed out the proverbial window when Ichigo decided to start nibbling on his ear.

**76. Sea (A/N: I was thinking of Disney's 'The Little Mermaid' when I came up with this one, and it's based off my actual Siamese fighting fish that really are named Ichigo and Shiro because one is orange and the other is white. Clever, no? :3 XD Hinted GrimmShiroIchi.)  
**

He drifted back into consciousness by the sound of two beautiful, yet distinctly masculine voices singing softly into his ears and a hand carding through his damp sky blue hair. Slowly, azure eyes fluttered opened and he was greeted with the sight of two gorgeous, nearly identical faces hovering over his own.

"He's awake," the one on his left said while the sunlight above them illuminated his healthy tan and made his already brilliant orange hair appear even brighter. Cerulean eyes looked down at him curiously.

"About time," the white haired one on his right grunted as deadpan scarlet eyes set in a face bleached of color stared right back at him.

"Where am I?" He husked and tried to sit up, but was gently pushed back down by a milky white hand on his bare chest. He stared down at it, not remembering being in nothing but his breeches.

The orange haired man must have noticed his confusion for he answered, "Your clothes were understandably soaking wet when we found you, so we stripped you as best we could and laid them out to dry." He gestured to the rocks basking in the sun nearby, and sure enough there were his clothes.

"Yeah. What were ya thinkin', floatin' on some piece o' driftwood 'n the middle o' the river?" the albino scolded, waving to the said driftwood lying by the rocks.

"Musta shipwrecked and drifted down here from the sea," he surmised and growled in frustration, "Fuck."

"Well, you may stay with us for a while if you'd like. There's plenty of food around even for land-dwellers such as yourself," the orange haired man said.

"…Land-dwellers?" He chanced a glance further down their bodies and was shocked to find that they had no legs, but fins instead. The two lifted up their tails out of the water to further cement the fact. "Just what are you?" he asked, astonishment and wonder clear in his voice as he reached down to first brush his fingertips against glistening orange scales with bursts of ocean blue near where body met fins, then gleaming white scales, almost translucent in the light, with streaks of softened red running through the fins. The two hummed at his pleasant touch.

"We're part Siamese fightin' fish," the albino replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "duh."

He frowned at that but was still a little bemused, "Like mermaids in the old stories?"

"Sorta, but cooler." The albino shrugged. "Th' name's Shirosaki by the way, but ya can call me Shiro, handsome," he purred as pale lips quirked up into a suggestive grin. The hand still on his chest began to stroke his muscles playfully.

"And I am Ichigo." Warm, sultry blue eyes gazed into his own in welcome before the orange haired male moved closer to cuddle up against his side.

"Captain Grimmjow Jaegerjaques of the Grinding Pantera," he smirked sexily, one muscular arm coming around to hold Ichigo to him as the other reached up to pet Shiro's soft snow white hair. "Charmed, I'm sure."

**77. Art (takes place in the 'My Strawberry Kitten' universe)**

Foreign languages came naturally to Grimmjow. He could speak Japanese, French, Spanish, English, German, and a little bit of Chinese and Thai. He had being a linguist down to an art form, and it made doing business outside of Japan definitely easier for him.

But the real perk of speaking different tongues is also being able to reduce his sensual little pet into a pile of warm, purring goo even faster than before, and it didn't come as a surprise to him that Ichigo melted against him the quickest when he whispered filthy French words into his Kitten's quivering ear.

Heh. C'est la vie.

**78. Vigilante (takes place in the 'My Strawberry Kitten' universe)  
**

"Batman!"

"Superman!"

"_Batman!_"

"_Superman!_"

"BATMAN!"

"SUPERMAN!"

"Hey, hey, hey! What is going on in here?" An exasperated Ichigo came into the kitchen where his 8-year-old cubs were busy glaring at each other over breakfast as Grimmjow lowered his newspaper and cocked an amused eyebrow.

"Mama, who's your favorite superhero? I like Superman, but Shiro keeps saying Batman's better!" Jakeru whined.

"He is! He's a vigilante and can do everything Superman can do. Heck, he does it even better _and_ without super powers!" Shiro defended, and pointed to the Bat insignia on the black t-shirt he was wearing. Jakeru stuck out his tongue at his brother and crossed his arms over the famous 'S' emblazoned on his own blue shirt.

Ichigo shook his head and smiled, "Well both Batman and Superman are great superheroes, but my favorite's Spiderman."

"Spiderman? Bah," Grimmjow muttered from behind his paper. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his mate and placed his hands on his cocked hips, his striped tail lashing behind him in irritation.

"Uh oh," the twins giggled, knowing Daddy's in trouble now if Mama did that.

"And just _who_ is your favorite superhero, Grimm?" Ichigo said, a certain tone in his voice that spelled trouble for Grimmjow as he tapped his foot on the tiled floor.

The CEO leered over the headlines he'd been reading and smirked, "Superheroes are overrated. _I_ like Cat Woman."

**79. Speed (A/N: Trying out writing with the present tense. Cheetah!Ichi + Leopard!Grimm = Instant Attraction ahead! :D)**

In the open grasslands of Africa, an antelope wanders into a clearing.

He's hidden in the brush, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce. Closer…closer…there!

In an instant he's about to take off, legs ready to push his body to the limit as his adrenaline fuels his speed, when all of the sudden another body collides into him.

He falls and they tumble into the clearing, startling the antelope as well as all the other prey animals to run as they roll to a stop with him on bottom.

"You scared it away!" Two different voices yell simultaneously, and Ichigo growls up at the muscled one pinning him down in annoyance while the other does the same.

Honey brown meets bright cyan, and his breath catches in his throat when his brain finally registers the magnificent Alpha on top of him.

The bigger leopard male cocks his head to the side, a few strands of blue hair that match the sky hanging in front of his face while he also takes in the sight of the lean, lithely built one below him.

What a cute, feisty little cheetah sub he's accidentally snagged…He smells divine, and more importantly unclaimed. A deep, smoky rumble starts up in his chest before he bends his head down to take in a whiff of his prize's scent, burying his nose in the younger orange haired male's neck for more when the other bares it to him.

Ichigo lets out a mreow as instinct dictates him to bring his paws up near his chin, accepting this new Alpha male and allowing him to sniff and lick along his body curiously. Just before the blunet reaches his groin, he mewls. "Who…are you?"

The Alpha brings his head back up and licks his cheek, leaning up further to nibble on a speckled cheetah ear, "Yer new mate." He smirks, "Name's Grimmjow, beautiful."

He gives a low, quiet purr and nuzzles up against the bigger male's face as their distinctly contrasting spotted tails gently wind around each other. "I'm Ichigo."

**80. Fear (A/N: Taha, trying out something new. Orgy/Gangbang/sexytimes with multiple boys ahead, but that's not the 'new' part. D Uhm, multiple pairings (sorta). Be warned!)**

He was washing by himself in the showers when a large pair of familiar hands suddenly gripped his hips, making him drop the soap. His body froze at the touch. Shuuhei was supposed to tell him if anyone was coming!

"Hey, baby," a rough, gravelly voice murmured into his ear.

"D-Daddy!" he gasped, letting out a whimper when a hand came up and forcefully yanked his head around, hard lips crashing onto his own in a harsh, dominating kiss.

"You didn't think you and yer little friend could hide from us, did you?" In the background, he could hear Shuuhei struggling against someone as his faint, muffled noises could be heard. He must've been outnumbered and taken by surprise. Fuck! "Yer not answering me, Ichigo," the man pressed up behind him growled out lowly. He could feel that the other was just as naked as he was if the big, throbbing erection nestled between his cheeks were an indication.

"I…I'm sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to be clean for you," he answered, his mind racing. What was he going to do now?

"Mmm…you know that normally you'd be punished for not asking me permission first," his 'Daddy' said, slowly licking his reddening ear, "but I know a better way you can make it up to me…" Ichigo shivered, not liking the sound of that. "Get the soap," came the order.

He did as he was told, biting his lip when he felt his Daddy's cock began to poke at his entrance obscenely while he bent down to retrieve the soap. "Nn!" One strong hand wrapped around him as he came back up and soon, soapy fingers slipped inside him without much effort, stretching him and pressing down on his pleasure spot leisurely every time they pushed in. "Daddy," he breathed, spreading his legs wider to take them in deeper as he leaned back against the hard body holding him, throwing an arm around the older man's head and burying his fingers in soft, wet sky blue hair. He tilted his head to the side as Grimmjow placed his chin on his shoulder, the other man wanting to watch as he drove his boy to the brink of ecstasy.

Just as Ichigo was about to cum, he was twisted around to face the rest of the room with the blunet leaning against the tiled wall still at his back, chocolate brown eyes widening when he saw Shuuhei sandwiched and being molested by two attractive inmates, one silver haired thug and a redhead covered in tribal tattoos. Distressed dark green eyes locked onto him, pleading for help before the thug, holding Shuuhei's arms behind his back with one of his own looped around them, grabbed his chin and turned his head to the side for a hot, sloppy kiss as the redhead went down on him, busy teasing his painful looking erection with his mouth and tongue while one hand slid under the black haired man's sleeveless shirt to pinch at his nipples and the other disappeared in between his legs. Ichigo shivered at the little sexy sounds his cellmate was making, biting his lip again to keep his own noises at bay.

There was also a shirtless mountain of a man standing off to the side, a wide toothy grin stretching across his sharp face. Bells hanging from his spikes of hair jingled softly every time he moved as one gleaming golden orb looked him up and down, eating him up with that single eye.

"You remember Zaraki, don't ya?" his Daddy whispered into his ear, "He's willin' fer us to become allies and have our gangs band together, and you know what that means, yeah? Safety in numbers. I want you to make him feel welcome." Ichigo eyed the man's impressive arousal tenting his baggy prison uniform pants in apprehension, and as if sensing his hesitance, Grimmjow nuzzled his face affectionately. "Don't worry, baby. He promised to be gentle. Won't you, Z?" Hard cobalt met gold.

"Yeah, I'll be real sweet on ya," Zaraki leered and took a step closer. Ichigo looked up at his Daddy, his protector, anxiously.

"But he's so big…" He mumbled, not seeing Zaraki's smug grin grow wider.

The blunet turned him in his arms and he hid his face in his Daddy's neck. "It's all right, baby…I'll be right here with you, 'kay?"

"…Okay," he said reluctantly.

Grimmjow beckoned Zaraki over and Ichigo whined when huge meaty paws grabbed his hips as a large mushroom head began to impale him. He shook and clung to his Daddy's shoulders at the initial pain while the blunet ran his hands up and down his back soothingly to calm him, "That's it baby, just relax and take it all in…" He panted and keened when Zaraki began to move, thrusting shallowly at first before settling for a nice, easy rhythm.

It all changed when the giant man found his prostate and he squeaked, involuntarily clamping down on the fat engorged cock inside him. Zaraki growled thunderously and those paws let go of his hips to reach for his wrists, yanking them back behind him to use as leverage and bending him forward to fuck him properly. "AHHH!" Ichigo shouted, tears blurring his vision. Too much!

"Oi, slow down, ya fucker! Yer hurtin' him," Grimmjow snarled, teeth flashing but Zaraki merely rolled his eye and smirked.

"Not my fault ya have such a tight little punk-ass bitch," the larger man grunted, "besides, he likes it, don't ya strawberry."

"H-Hurts…good!" Ichigo mewled after a moment before realizing he was face to face with Grimmjow's cock. He licked his lips and stuck his tongue out to give the head a little lick.

"Baby…" Cold blue eyes stared down into half-lidded honey brown and Ichigo smiled up at his Daddy sexily before taking the head into his mouth. "Fuck!"

"Mm, he's kinky too, huh? I like," Zaraki rumbled and picked up speed.

Grimmjow wasn't listening, too busy thinking to himself how lovely those plush, rosy lips looked wrapped around his dick. He brought a hand down to pet his boy's vibrant orange hair before gripping tightly and forced himself all the way in until Ichigo's nose was buried in sky blue pubes. "Swallow," he growled, and Ichigo whimpered before obeying. "Uhn…feels good…"

All too soon, him and Zaraki were grunting and groaning, bucking their hips a few more times before filling Ichigo to the brim with cum from both ends as the younger man shuddered in between them and came all over Zaraki's fist with a muffled cry.

The giant pulled out first, grinning at the sight of the fluttering hole winking at him as his cum leaked out and dribbled down Ichigo's trembling thighs before the boy fell to his knees in front of his Daddy. Ichigo finally released the blunet, cleaning up all the cum he'd managed to miss with kittenish licks and rubbing his cheek against the flaccid cock lovingly when he was done as he tried to catch his breath. Daddy had fucked his face quite roughly after all.

"Good boy," Grimmjow praised, his petting never ceasing while he turned his boy around by the shoulders to face an equally dazed Shuuhei, who had been brought over after the redhead had made him cum down his throat. The young man was stripped bare before he was pushed down onto his knees as well, the silver haired thug getting ready to mount him from behind. "Why don't you play with yer little mate while me an' Muguruma have our fun, yeah?" Grimmjow purred into Ichigo's ear before pushing into his slicked, loosened hole.

"A-Ah~! Yes, Daddy," he moaned just as Shuuhei leaned over to lock their lips together. Grimmjow and Kensei glanced at each other and smirked before they pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in, enjoying the muffled screams their boys made while Zaraki and the redhead, Abarai, stroked themselves as they watched with hungry eyes.

In prison, you have to do whatever it takes just to survive, and Ichigo planned on doing anything (and anyone) to make it out alive and in one piece…

…

"CUT! Brilliant job, guys, as always!" the director shouted, clapping her long tapered hands together in glee, "This will be my best AV yet!"

The men began to disentangle themselves as staff members handed them damp towels to clean themselves with as well as their day clothes, though they chose to help their co-stars wipe down instead.

"Woo, that was kinda intense," Grimmjow muttered, holding his on-and-off-screen lover to him.

The others chuckled as Ichigo smiled, "Yes it was."

"Is that the last scene for the day?" Shuuhei asked, and their petite director hopped out of her chair as crew people went about cleaning up the set and wrapping up.

She tossed her long dark hair over his shoulder and pushed up her glasses. "Yep! I'll see you all bright and early on Monday. Tank yu for yer hard work!" With a wave, she wandered off with her personal assistant behind her, leaving her actors to get dressed.

"Well I better go. Byakuya's expectin' me fer dinner," Renji said.

"Heh, I should head out too. No tellin' what Nnoi is doin' ta poor lil' Hana while I wasn't home," Kenpachi grinned, before saluting his friends and walking towards the door with Renji.

"Don't forget the party on Saturday, ya big lout! You too, Abarai!" Kensei yelled after them, getting a wave over the shoulder from them both in response.

"We'll see you then," Shuuhei pecked Ichigo on the cheek and smiled at Grimmjow before leaving with his own lover, Kensei slinging an arm around his waist and giving the other two a nod as they passed.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Ichi," Grimmjow purred, nuzzling his face like he had during filming, "Let's go home, eh?"

"Yeah," the orange haired man agreed, leaning up for a kiss, "Some good food and a movie on TV sound really nice right about now."

"Couldn't agree with ya more," the blunet said. Not to mention he could go for a cuddling session with his scrumptious little boyfriend, but he wouldn't tell Ichi that.

**A/N: I'm glad to see we're getting closer and closer to 100 reviews! Please keep 'em coming! :D They've been helping me get through the month a little easier. x_x* Don't stop now!**


	9. 81 to 90

**A/N: Early update! Enjoy it! :3**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, but Jakeru is. :3**

**Warnings for various drabbles include: A/U, potential OOC, smut, fluff, WAFF, angst, etc.**

**81. Vacation (takes place in the 'Yearning' universe)**

When the phone rang, Grimmjow really had to struggle to get to it. "Jaegerjaques," he panted, trying not to groan as Ichigo refused to let go, the younger man's lips firmly latched onto his throat as slim hands touched and caressed him everywhere. "I'm on vacation. Call me back in a month," he growled and without waiting for an answer, the blunet hung up and pulled his irresistible little lover further onto his lap, cupping his bum in his hands and squeezed. He smirked at the resulting mewl, wanting more of his love's hot kisses, more of his sweet touches, more of everything.

"Oh…Grimm…" Ichigo moaned, running his hands up and under the older man's button up, needing to feel skin on skin.

"Whoa, slow down there, Ichi. We have all the time in the world," the blunet purred, and leaned up for another open-mouthed kiss.

Good thing the Squirt's over a friend's house for a sleepover tonight, because _they_ certainly will not be sleeping for quite a while…

**82. Memory (takes place before and after #44. Revenge…:P Confusing, but yu'll get it once yu read it!)**

"Grimm! Please, not tonight," Ichigo begged, tugging at his bound wrists above his head, "I have exams tomorrow!"

But the ex-Espada wasn't listening to him. Instead, Grimmjow was busy driving the orange haired Vizard crazy with slow, playful nips and kisses down his torso as his hands gently stroked the boy's sides. A positively evil grin pulled at his lips and stretched all the way to his hollow mask when Ichigo groaned at a particularly sensitive spot before he threw the boy's legs up over his shoulders and burrowed his face in between Ichigo's thighs, taking a swipe at his entrance and enjoying the squeal of surprise it earned him.

"A-Ahgn!" His lithe little mate whined, "Grimm, no! That's dirty…!"

"Shut up and enjoy it. You and I both know you like it," he growled before going back to his tormenting, pushing his tongue in as far as it could go, then pulling out and doing it again and again.

"Huu…" Ichigo trembled, his gorgeous face flushed from pleasure and biting his lip against the strangely wonderful feeling.

"Mmm," Grimmjow purred, making love to the small puckered hole with his mouth in preparation for what was to come. Soon, he added in lube-slicked fingers one by one as he mouthed and teased the head of Ichigo's tortured cock with little licks, before deeming his mate ready for him.

Honey brown eyes pleaded with him, "Please, be gentle…"

The ex-Espada pushed Ichigo's legs up to his chest and got into position, leaning down for a soft, tender kiss before whispering, "I make no promises." With no further warning, he guided himself to his little mate's entrance and steadily pushed until he was all the way in.

"Ugh!" The boy threw his head back into his pillow and arched his body up. So full! Soft, panting noises escaped him as Grimmjow began to move, big sword-calloused hands leaving his legs around the blunet's waist to travel up his stomach, pinching and rubbing at his nipples to make them redden and pebble up at the older man's touch. "Grimmjow…!" he whimpered, uncertain whether or not he still wanted the other to stop or continue. That thought flew out the window when his dominating lover found his sweet spot, "Oh Gods, Grimmjow! There! Hit it again!"

"That's it, Ichi. Scream my name. Moan fer me," the panther arrancar rumbled, snapping his hips hard against his mate's soft, yet firm bum, reaching deeper and deeper with each hard thrust.

"Nahhh!" Ichigo tossed his head from side to side, his shaking body quickly being overwhelmed with sensations, and keened when Grimmjow gripped his erection and pumped him for all he was worth. "Grimmjow…Grimmjow! Cumming~!"

"Do it," the ex-Espada commanded with a growl and fucked him roughly into the mattress, grinding into him faster and harder until finally Ichigo came with a loud ragged scream, splurting all over himself and his lover's stomach. Grimmjow purred and released not long after him, making him squirm weakly at the feeling of hot cum filling him up.

He made a startled noise of confusion when Grimmjow suddenly pulled out and turned him onto his stomach, pulling him up onto his splayed knees before plunging right back in. "Grimmjow!" he shrieked, moaning and biting his pillow as his prostate was repeatedly assaulted.

"We're far from done yet, Berry-tan," was the dark, rumbling answer he heard before he yelped at the unexpected spank to his ass as Grimmjow continued to rut against him...

Grimmjow sat straight up and gasped as he woke, looking around in bemusement then down to his sticky sleeping shorts before slumping back down onto the couch. He was definitely not going to last two weeks if the mere memory of what had happened that night was doing this to him.

Fuck, he was so screwed…and not in the literal sense to his chagrin. 'Well, better get a new pair of shorts and try to get some shut eye,' he thought to himself before heaving himself up onto his feet. 'Wonder how Ichi's sleepin' without me...' he mused before a naughty smirk crossed his lips as he ascended the stairs.

**83. Childhood (takes place in 'My Strawberry Kitten')**

The twins' childhood had been full of fun and laughter. A quiet day in the Jaegerjaques-Kurosaki household had been rare but they wouldn't have had it any other way.

Now as they stood among their classmates and peers with Mum subtly wiping at his eyes and Pop looking at them with pride from the audience, they were ready to start the next exciting chapter in their lives, this time as adults.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honor that I present to you this year's graduating class!"

**84. Horror (A/N: Fun fact learned from watching 'Cash Cab' on the Discovery Channel. XD)**

Blue eyes were wide as they read the words in horror before they narrowed in anger. "Who the fuck said that odd numbers are masculine and even numbers are feminine? I'm gonna stab this stupid Pie-whatever bastard dead!" Grimmjow roared as he hurled Ichigo's math textbook to the floor, nearly denting it with the force while he seethed.

The orange haired teen glanced up to see the black gothic six tattoo peeking out from beneath the Espada's jacket on Sexta's heaving back, then looked down at his own graphic t-shirt that had the number 15 on it before hiding his smirk behind his Shakespeare book.

"Stop with the grinning, berryhead," Grimmjow snarled and plopped himself down face first next to his younger lover on the bed. Ichigo merely reached out and stroked the panther's back without looking up from his reading, his fingers tracing the familiar tattoo like he'd done hundreds of times before. A smile appeared when he heard Grimmjow's reluctant purr at the touch.

"Don't pout, Grimmjow, it's unbecoming even if it's kind of cute. Besides, Pythagoras died many years ago already and he's got nothing on you," Ichigo assured.

"'M not cute and 'm not poutin'! And that's besides the point!" was the sullen arrancar's muffled retort.

Ichigo leaned down and purred into his ear, "Do you wanna prove him wrong?"

Instantly Grimmjow's head popped up out of hiding at that, brilliant blue eyes full of interest and the beginnings of lust before he pounced, making the teen laugh. Looks like he wasn't going to get any homework done at the moment.

**85. Advertisement (A/N: Takes place in the 'Yearning' universe. The story of how they met. :D)**

It was another busy week at Soul Society, one of the world's leading modeling agencies, and Ichigo was following his boss, Kisuke Urahara, around the building, looking down at a clipboard he was usually seen with as they went. The man may have been an eccentric perverted goofball on the outside, but he was one of the best photographers around and Ichigo had been fortunate to land this assistant job. He had earned it because of his quick and efficient skills to get whatever errand the photographer needed done in a timely manner as well as his ability to keep up with Urahara in his witty banter – not because his boss also just so happened to be one of his old man's best friends.

"Your two o' clock photo shoot for an underwear ad is up next," the orange haired young man said, not looking up at his boss as they moved to the designated studio.

"Oooh, look, Ichigo, we have Grimmy-kun today!" the quirky photographer chirped when he spotted his blue haired model, "And he's actually on time for once!"

Ichigo frowned at that. Being punctual meant a lot in this industry. Who would dare to ever come in late…? He looked up and found intense cyan orbs, full of interest and set in a handsome, chiseled face, staring intently right back at him. Tea colored eyes unconsciously traveled down the man's muscular body, bare except for the tiny pair of designer briefs he was currently wearing.

Ichigo blushed all the way to the roots of his hair when he reached those.

Oh, _my_…

**86. Home (takes place after #50. Air)**

Home.

It was a strange concept to Grimmjow.

He never really had one before; a place to rest in his own room within Las Noches, sure, but he hadn't ever considered that white hell a 'home'.

That all changed when he met a certain orange haired shinigami, and after a crazy chain of events, the ex-Espada suddenly found himself with one, but not one anybody would have expected…except maybe that pervert shopkeeper Urahara, but he doesn't really count.

"Grimm, dinner's ready," Ichigo called, poking his head into the bedroom where the blunet was lounging on their bed.

If home is where the heart is, then Grimmjow's was standing right there in front him with a cocked strawberry blond eyebrow and warm, amused tea colored eyes shining in the setting sun filtering from the window – his precious mate.

The younger man got a half-smirk from his lover in reply, "Comin', Ichi."

**87. First Date (takes place after #11. Friendship) **

The sound of a motorcycle's rumbling engine was suddenly cut off and Ichigo hopped off the back, chuckling while he took off his helmet. Grimmjow did the same, his infamous smirk firmly planted on his handsome face as he walked his date to the door like a gentleman should.

"I had a good time tonight," Ichigo said, blushing a little when the leather-clad man tilted his chin up.

"Me too," Grimmjow purred huskily, "Let's do it again sometime, yeah? I'll call you." He bent his head down for a slow, chaste kiss on the lips before gently thumbing the younger man's bottom lip, "Goodnight…_Ichigo_."

"G-Goodnight," the orange haired man replied breathlessly and watched the blunet coolly swagger back to his bike. He returned the single wave Grimmjow gave him before the other sped off and Ichigo finally went inside, leaning back against the front door in a daze as he touched his lips.

He smiled. Best first date ever.

**88. Cute (A/N: Takes place in the 'My Strawberry Kitten' universe. The squishy T-Rex does exist! I haz one from Anime Boston. Yu can get yer own here: http:/ www. squishable. com/! Plus some hinted yuri ahead. Oh and ****Geneviève**** inspired by this pic by Rivania on dA: http:/ rivania. deviantart .com/art/Bleach-Vday-ladies-version-154533468 :D)**

Jakeru and Shiro were the epitome of cute. As they played with a fat, round, squishy bright green T-Rex that was almost as big as them and fittingly named Squishy Rex, Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk as Ichigo chuckled at their cubs' antics while they waited at the airport terminal.

"Mon petit frère~!" Grimmjow only had a moment to look up when he was attacked in a bear hug, bodily lifted up into the air – all 6'2'' and 172 lbs of him – and spun around before being set down again, which in and of itself was quite a feat to accomplish since he was definitely not a small man. Hell, he wasn't even considered average in _any_ sense if his hair was any indication.

Though his twin sister was a badass bodatious blunette bombshell in her own right as an international model, Geneviève was definitely stronger than her tall, shapely hourglass figure suggested.

"Bonjour, Gen," Grimmjow managed to choke out, breathing in sweet, sweet oxygen into his lungs when his older sibling finally let him go. He nodded to his sister's silent hybrid companion, an attractive blonde and tan-skinned shark woman who also happened to be the CEO of Tercera Espada, one of the sister companies to his own, and a close friend of his. "Hey, Hali. How was yer flight from Paris?" he asked them.

"Oh, it waz magnifique as usual, bébé brozer," Geneviève spoke in perfect Japanese with her low, sultry, heavily accented alto as she flipped the gentle waves of her sky blue hair over her shoulder, "Your private jet iz very cozy and accommodating." Halibel merely nodded in agreement as her mate's sharp, intelligent blue eyes landed on the orange haired neko standing next to her brother and smiled brilliantly, "Ah, you must be Ichigo! It iz so nice to finally meet you. Grimmie always speaks of you on ze phone," she said, smirking when Grimmjow's face turned a little pink at the comment and he looked away.

Ichigo smiled and gave a small, polite bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Geneviève-san."

Geneviève waved her hand in the air flippantly, "No, no. Please, call me Gen. We are family now after all." She pulled him into a softer hug than she gave her brother before suddenly spotting the twins off to the side and her eyes lit up. "Are zese mes petits neveux?" she asked excitedly, and the cubs looked up at the strange but pretty blue haired lady who was talking to Mama and Daddy. "Oh, zey are très mignon! I could just eat zem up!" She knelt down to their level and opened up her arms, "Come to auntie, mes chéris!"

The cubs looked at each other before carefully walking over to her when their Mama gently nudged them forward, looking up at her shyly from behind their Squishy Rex. "Salut, oba-chan," they said in unison.

Geneviève squealed and huggled them to her bosom, "Hello! And what are your names, hm?"

"I'm Jakeru!" the little tangerine cub piped up.

"An' 'm Shirosaki," his albino brother grunted.

"Ah, how lovely. We're going to have so much fun together, oui? Oba-chan haz presents for you!"

The twins looked at each other in excitement, "Yey, presents!"

Grimmjow and Halibel shared a knowing look as Ichigo chuckled again. "Well, I'm glad they are all getting along," the neko mused while Halibel walked over to her mate, her large shark tail swishing gently behind her as if she were swimming before she knelt down to introduce herself to the young'uns. Grimmjow slung an arm around his waist as they watched the cubs show their Squishy Rex to their aunties, making the two voluptuous women giggle at how adorable they were.

"Yeah, and it will make family visits like these easier too, now that the cubs are here for her to lavish her affections on instead of me," Grimmjow muttered, rolling his stiff, broad shoulders with a wince caused by his 'neesan's earlier steely embrace. His neko laughed at him.

**89. Virtual Reality (A/N: I miss playing this game. D:)**

Ichigo blinked and surveyed his surroundings. He was in his room, but something…didn't feel quite right.

Looking up, he noticed a glowing green diamond above his head. Huh. Well, that wasn't there before.

Suddenly, the door swung open and there standing in the doorway was…

"Grimmjow!" he said in surprise before his eyes narrowed, "What are you doing in my house?"

"How the fuck should I know?" the grumpy Espada muttered, "I was takin' a nap and woke up here." Just then, a large white arrow came out of nowhere and clicked on Grimmjow. "What the hell?" A menu popped up and the arrow clicked on a button labeled 'Kiss Him'. Then Ichigo had this sudden urge to go and kiss Grimmjow…so he did. "Mmph?" the panther arrancar squawked, flailing a little as Ichigo wrapped his around his neck to keep him close. "Rrr…" Slowly, his blue eyes fell shut and he pulled the shinigami closer to him, devouring the boy's sweet mouth. They pulled apart, panting heavily and touch their foreheads together. "What the hell was that about?" Grimmjow asked as his breathing steadied.

"I don't know," Ichigo answered honestly, but cuddled into Sexta's broad chest.

The white arrow came back and clicked on him this time, choosing the 'Sexy Times' button, and the orange haired Vizard only had a moment to look up into lusty cyan eyes before he was swept off his feet and thrown onto his bed with a horny Espada above him.

"I'm gonna ravish you," Grimmjow purred, and so he did...very, very well if how satisfied Ichigo looked afterwards was any indication.

Outside the computer monitor sat Aizen, watching the two 'enemies' go at it in their virtual reality with his usual cool manner, amusement lighting up those blank brown eyes. Szayel had done a wonderful job on the program. He'll have to reward him later.

There were only so many things you could do as Lord of Hueco Mundo. Even gods get bored, but now that he had his new game, he was going to enjoy playing God in ways he hadn't done before…

**90. Kiss (takes place after #49. Water) **

By the time Ichigo was done with his shower, everyone else had already left the locker rooms…or so he thought. He was unaware of two burning azure eyes watching his every move, drinking in the sight of his wet, naked backside. Just as he wrapped his towel around his waist, he tensed when two large hands slid around him and crept up his toned stomach as a hard, half-naked, muscular body pressed up against his own.

"Mm, refreshed now, eh?" A low, gravelly voice husked into his ear, making him blush.

"G-Grimmjow?"

"Hey, berryhead," the blunet hunk purred and nuzzled the back of his corded neck before nipping at his ear teasingly, letting out a velvety chuckle when his breath hitched.

"What are you doing?" A light shiver went through his system when mischievous fingers gently traced random patterns on his abdominal muscles before going up to circle his nipples then back down dip into his navel slightly. "Oi, stop that!" He grabbed onto the older teen's wrists, keeping them in one place on his stomach.

"I was just exploring unchartered territory," Grimmjow said with mock innocence and resting his chin on the younger boy's shoulder.

Wary brown eyes turned and looked up at him, "Why…?"

"Saw ya lookin' at me, Berry-tan. Don't deny it," he growled out lustfully and bucked his towel-clad hips against Ichigo's, grinning at the low startled noise he got in return. "I know you want me," he turned the other around and pushed him up against the wall, bending his head down to stare into wide tea colored eyes before lighting rubbing the noses together, "and I wanted you to know that I feel the same." He slowly leaned in and closed the gap between them, giving Ichigo's lips a little lick before capturing them fully with his own when the orange haired teen parted his lips for him.

"Mm," Ichigo moaned, one hand coming up to cup Grimmjow's face as the other laid flat against the blunet's bare chest.

They broke apart with a gasp, resting the foreheads against each other as hooded blue orbs gazed into clear liquid pools of honey before Grimmjow grinned. "Whaddaya say I take you to Senior Banquet this weekend? Let us get more…_acquainted_ with each other, yeah?"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at the poorly hidden meaning behind those words. "That was a crap way of asking me out," he deadpanned, then gave an amused, confident smile and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, "but all right. Pick me up at 6," he leaned up to nibble at Grimmjow's lower lip, "and don't be late," he whispered, chuckling when the blunet growled and swooped down for another steamy kiss.

**A/N: I think I'm gonna post the last set sometime later this week…so in the meantime, please review cordially! :D I haz a surprise announcement in the last chapter so stay tuned!**


	10. 91 to 100

**A/N: Finis! Wow, I can't believe I'm done already! It's been so much fun, and I thank all who took the time to read and review! *Huggles* Yu guys rock. :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, but Jakeru is. :3**

**Warnings for various drabbles include: A/U, potential OOC, smut, fluff, WAFF, angst, etc.**

~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**

**91. Freedom **

Inside his cell was dark and dank, the only meager light coming from the small window above his head which would have been too high to reach even if he had not been in chains.

Suddenly, the cell door clanked and jangled open as it was pushed to the side and someone carefully made their way over to him. Whoever it was must have thought he was going to be complacent because soon, he was unlocked and unchained from the wall and before the person knew it, he was on them with a hand on their throat about to crush their windpipe with a snarl on his lips. Voices shouted and more people were about to come into his cell, but the one under him stopped them with a single hand in the air as wide tea colored eyes stared up at him, making him pause before slowly retracting his hand and nimbly leaping away from the stranger.

They eyed each other warily, before he cocked his head to the side. This young man didn't look like one of those usual ugly brutes known as the slave traders that ran this little hole of hell, so he must be a potential buyer then.

The stranger, beautiful with his soft brown eyes and bright orange hair that was almost as unusual his own sky blue, slowly stepped closer, holding up his hands to show the feral man that he meant no harm. Wild cyan eyes never left those lovely honey pools as the blunet instinctively backed himself into a corner. "It's all right," the orange haired man soothed in a pleasant baritone voice, and he allowed himself to relax a smidge at the sound but remained alert. "I'm not here to hurt you…"

Still moving ever so slowly, the other finally reached out to him, hesitating only a moment to see if he would attack again before resting his hand on the side of his face. He didn't do anything right away, but when the stranger began to gently thumb his cheekbone, he cautiously nuzzled into the touch and was rewarded with a kind smile.

"Hello, I am Prince Ichigo. What is your name?" the orange haired man inquired.

"…Grimmjow," he croaked, voice rough and gravelly from being unused for so long.

"Grimmjow…" the Prince murmured, tasting the name, "Would you like to get out of here then, Grimmjow? Get out and be free?"

"…Free?" he asked huskily.

"Yes. I shall set you free as well as everyone else living here in these horrid conditions. The owners of this establishment have been arrested and will be put on trial. You, in the meantime, may choose to go off on your own path after this or choose to stay at the castle. It's up to you." Then the Prince bit his lip and Grimmjow suddenly couldn't help but want to take it into his own mouth to suck and nibble at. "Though I do hope you decide to stay…with me."

He looked up into warm hopeful tea eyes and after a moment nodded his head once, feeling something flutter in his chest at the brilliant smile he received in return.

~*~*~*~*~*~

In the end, he and a few other former slaves decided to stay, him by Ichigo's side as his personal guard and consort – his first act of freedom once he was finally outside the now outlawed slave house for the very first time in his life – and the others as well-paid and cared for servants to the rest of the castle for they had no where else to go, not that they wanted to leave their coveted savior in the first place.

Grimmjow wore his new royal attire and velvet collar that bore the Kurosaki family's coat of arms with pride, and though it was true that the collar was a mark of ownership and that Grimmjow would have despised to be labeled anyone's pet in the past, he gleefully showed off the collar – which looked more like a pendant necklace anyway – if it was for Ichigo.

He followed his ward everywhere, wild blue eyes and sharp sense of hearing always on the lookout for potential threats, and could be seen always precisely three steps behind and to the right of his Prince, kneeling down onto one knee at his place by the orange haired man's side whenever Ichigo stopped for more than a moment. He purred when he felt slim yet strong fingers stroke his baby blue hair and nuzzled the royal's hip affectionately, snaking a possessive arm around Ichigo's lower thigh as the other spoke with one of his advisors.

Life was good, and when he wasn't protecting his sweet little strawberry Prince during the day, he made sure to keep their nest – in the form of a king sized bed – warm during their nights together while he waited for his mate and Master to join him among their midnight satin sheets.

After all the pain and suffering he went through all his life, the deities had finally smiled upon him at last, which was echoed by his own personal God standing in the doorway of the bathroom, and Grimmjow returned it with a feral grin, opening his arms to catch his laughing mate who had ran and pounced on top of him with no intention of ever letting go.

**92. Tea Cup (takes place after #69. White)  
**

They were in another meeting with the rest of the Espada and of course Aizen and the other two shinigami traitors, but Ichigo wasn't paying attention to them at the moment.

Instead he was focused on feeding his beloved Master a slice of strawberry shortcake that he'd made with the cooks in the kitchen from his usual perch on the blunet's lap, licking up some that had missed its mark at the corner of his mouth. He smiled when Grimmjow purred into his ear and intense blue eyes stared into his own gold-on-black, before he turned a bit and placed the plate and fork onto the table in front of them before reaching out for the warm cup of tea beside it.

Taking a sip, he then placed his mouth over Sexta's and gently parted his lips to allow the tea to pass through, careful not to let any escape the liplock. Grimmjow's purr deepened as well as their kiss, which made him moan quietly before they parted.

"Tastes good," Grimmjow muttered, nuzzling his cheek against the orange haired young man's bone fragment – a piece of the upper portion of his Vizard mask – that clung to a quarter of his face on the right side over one inverted amber eye.

"Thank you, Grimmjow-sama. I'm glad with how it turned out too," he said, petting his Master's baby blue hair near his temples.

The blunet smirked up at the new Cero Espada, and reached up to thumb the two red slash marks under his precious mate's left eye, "Wasn't talkin' about the cake, Ichi-pet."

**93. Easter (takes place in the 'My Strawberry Kitten' universe and inspired by a pic I saw on y!gallery: http:// yaoi.y-gallery .net /view/670329/ XD)**

"Ahnyah!" Jakeru exclaimed cheerfully, throwing his arms up into the air. His brother merely smiled and grabbed two colorful eggs – one orange and the other blue – from the basket. Jakkie took the one handed to him and they giggled, before they broke apart the eggs to reveal the treats inside, devouring them with glee.

Orihime, who was dressed as the Easter bunny – which was appropriate seeing as she was a bunny – giggled and cooed over the cubs with her other friend, Rukia, another bunny hybrid. The two were again babysitting for Ichigo as the neko was had his hands full with pleasing his Master in their bedroom.

"A-ahh…nyah!" he mewled, writhing under his Master as the other teased and caressed him in all the right places. "M-Master…"

"Shh…don't want the others to hear you, do ya?" Grimmjow smirked up his pet's body before continuing on his journey downwards.

Suddenly Ichigo jumped, and glared down at the blue head between his legs, "Master, that is NOT where Easter eggs go!"

**94. Halloween (takes place in the 'My Strawberry Kitten' universe) **

"Aw, you two look so cute!" Ichigo cooed, kneeling down to kiss each of his cubs on the head. Jakeru giggled happily as his patted the sides of his plump pumpkin costume, a little green hat with a big pumpkin leaf and a curly vine – as well as slits for his tiger ears – snug on his head, while Shiro scowled down at what he was wearing.

"I look stupid," the albino 5-year old pouted, and attempted to cross his pale arms over his chest with the plush blueberry costume on his small body. A white tiger ear flickered next to his green blueberry leaf hat and his tiny ivory striped tail that was poking out from behind the costume twitched with agitation.

"Oh, no you don't Shiro," Ichigo scooped up his little blueberry into his arms and snuggled him, "You are adorable, both you and your brother." The older hybrid purred reassuringly.

"…Okay. If ya say so, Mum," Shiro muttered reluctantly, reaching up to fiddle with the neko's witch hat as he tolerated his Mum's cuddling.

"Are we gonna go trick or treating now, Mama?" Jakeru asked excitedly.

Ichigo smiled and ruffled his hair, "Yep! But first, let's go find your Daddy and see what he's going to be this year, hm? I think he's gonna be a vampire. What do you say we go ambush him in the bathroom?"

The twins grinned, "Yeah!"

**95. Christmas (takes place in the 'Stray universe')  
**

"Whee!" Little Jakeru shouted as he was about to dive into the pile of presents under the Christmas tree.

"Whoa there. Not so fast, Squirt," Grimmjow's white armored tail shot out from around him and wrapped itself around the enthusiastic cub's middle, "Gonna get yerself hurt."

"But Daddy…!" Jakeru whined, and pouted when he was lifted up into muscular arms to keep him in place.

"Patience, Squirt," the blunet smirked, and purred when Ichigo came out of the kitchen to join them on the couch, nestling against his side after grabbing a wrapped gift for Jakkie to tear into, "We're gonna enjoy this as a family, all right?"

"Mm, 'kay!" And because his cub was so goddamn cute, Grimmjow bent down and snuffled baby soft tangerine hair before he tickled the little tike just to hear him shriek in joy as his mate's own pleasant laughter rang in his ears at their antics.

**96. Rain (takes place in the 'Stray' universe)**

It was raining outside, but that was all right because it was the perfect excuse to stay inside and cuddle; however, with his gorgeous little strawberry studying with Shuuhei for their exams, Grimmjow had pounced and pinned an indignant Kensei down to play with him in the meantime.

Right now, they were on the floor in their humanoid forms, Kensei on his stomach looking through a manga disinterestedly while Grimmjow lounged on top of his back, reading over his muscled shoulder. Quickly abandoning that task, the panther entertained himself with licking and delicately nibbling at a soft mouse ear nearby instead, nuzzling his cheek against short, fine silver hair in contentment as a deep purr started up in his chest.

Kensei grunted and threw him a half-heartedly annoyed look but then rolled his golden eyes heavenward before turning back to the manga, having no choice but to tolerate the tom cat's teasing.

From their vantage point on the couch, Shuuhei cocked an eyebrow as Ichigo shook his head in fond exasperation, and they shared an amused glance before continuing to look through their notes while the sound of rain gently pattering against the window as well as Grimmjow's purring peacefully filled the room.

**97. Food (A/N: Takes place in the 'Envy' universe, so more supergay ahead. XD)  
**

They slowly opened up the oven, peeking in to see if their yellow cake was done before Shiro poked a toothpick into it and pulled it out to check. Nodding, he put on a pair of oven mits and carefully took the cake out, Grimmjow shutting the door for him once it was and turned the dial to 'Off'.

As they waited for the cake to cool down, the tall blunet man decided to start whipping up the butter cream frosting from scratch, making Shiro sample it when he was done.

"Mm, s'good," the albino mumbled, and licked his lips. He watched in fascination as Grimmjow expertly frost the cake with a baking spatula after making sure it was cooled down enough, before scooping the rest of it into a piping bag and decorating the cake with intricate designs.

"Can ya half some of those sweetened strawberries fer me? They're on the second shelf in the fridge," Grimmjow muttered, putting the last details on the cake.

"'Kay," Shiro said. Slice, slice, slice. Soon, the cake was complete after Grimmjow strategically placed the strawberry slices where he wanted them to go. "It's so beautiful," Shiro sniffed in jest and the two men grinned at each other before cleaning up and taking their culinary creation to present it to their lovers who were sipping tea in the living room.

"Oh my," Ulquiorra murmured, impressed as he place his tea cup on its saucer.

"Wow," Ichigo's eyebrows shot up at their simple yet delicious-looking masterpiece. "I didn't think you guys could do it," he smirked.

They gave him a mock-frown. "Yeah, well, we did," Grimmjow retorted as Shiro pouted and stuck his blue tongue out at his cousin, "so shut up and enjoy it 'cause I bet it's as good as the food you two made us."

"Now do ya want a piece 'er not?" Shiro grunted and brandished a knife he'd taken from the kitchen as well as plates and forks.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra shared an amused, knowing glance as the bigger albino began to cut the cake, silently giggling with the knowledge that their big bad boys could bake, and rather well judging by their first bite.

"Mmm," Ichigo moaned, eyes fluttering close in pleasure, "it's yummy."

"Quite," was all Ulquiorra could say as the Lolita savored the taste. Suddenly emerald green eyes flashed open and slid over to the two, a challenge twinkling in their depths, "So, can you two make anything else?"

**98. Dance  
**

They were locked in battle, almost dancing around each other as swords slashed and blasts were fired. Taken by surprise by a close range getsuga tenshou, Grimmjow fell from the artificial sky of Urahara's basement to the ground below, landing on his back in a painful whoosh as the breath was knocked out of him.

Ichigo floated down gently after him while the dust settled, his feet touching down on either side of the ex-Espada's waist as he towered over the fallen arrancar in his triumph. "I win," he chimed in cheekily, hands on his hips in a victory pose.

Grimmjow grumbled before hitting the backs of his mate's knees, forcing him to buckle down and straddle his waist. "Guess yer 'on top' tonight, eh?" he grinned lecherously, licking the remaining piece of the Vizard's mask that clung to his forehead over his eye.

The orange haired man rolled his inverted eyes heavenward but wrapped his arms around the blunet's neck nonetheless. "Pervert," he murmured teasingly, and chuckled into the kiss his purring lover pulled him into.

Guess sparring was put to a halt for the day as the two thought up of better things to do with their time…

**99. Evolution (A/N: Takes place in the 'Stray' universe and inspired by my icon. :3)**

Around the apartment hung all kinds of pictures of Ichigo and his friends and family, but out of all of them, Ichigo's favorite would have to be the large photo of his baby boy Jakeru, the centerpiece and start of a web of other photos showing how his cub had grown through the years.

It had been taken by a professional photographer at the mall all those years ago shortly after Ichigo and Grimmjow had found the cub on the clinic's doorstep. In the photo, little Jakkie was sitting down with a soft pink background behind him as he reached up to keep his tiger face hat on his head. Dressed in his little sailor's outfit, big brown doe eyes looked back in innocent curiosity as his tail perked up by his side. He was so cute.

Beside the baby picture and recently added to the collection was a photo of Jakeru at his graduation, standing beside his proud parents as he beamed at the camera and held up his diploma.

Where did all the time go? It was amazing how fast it flies by.

**100. 6:15 PM (takes place in the 'Stray' universe) **

Ichigo sighed and looked at his watch. 'At least Grimm will be happy to know I'll be home early,' the young man mused before hopping off the train and walking the short distance back to his apartment.

When he unlocked the door, the smell of dinner hit his nose and he inhaled it with relish, releasing it slowly through his nostrils as he meandered into the kitchen area.

There he found the rice cooker cooking and Grimmjow frying a nice sized fish in a pan, little Jakeru hanging from his baby carrier on the larger hybrid's back and eating small pieces of fish his Daddy first blew on to cool before handing to him to nibble on, kicking his little feet idly.

How sweet. "I'm home," he announced, and two pairs of slitted eyes turned to him.

"Mama!" Jakeru chirped, stuffing the rest of his fish into his mouth before reaching out for him. Ichigo smiled and carefully lifted his baby boy out of his carrier, cooing and cradling him close. Jakeru giggled and nuzzled against his Mama while Grimmjow turned around and purred, doing the same.

"Welcome home, Master," the tom cat rumbled, giving his mate a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip.

Ichigo hummed, a quietly content smile lighting up his face, "What's for dinner?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: And now for my surprise announcement: Since I'm so close to my goal, whoever leaves me the 100****th**** review will get to request a GrimmIchi one-shot from me! :D Exciting, no? Yea, I thought so; probably not. -_-* XDDD Haha! Can't wait to see who gets it, so please review! Don't ferget yer manners!**


	11. 100th Reviewer j7nX's Request

**A/N: Well, here's j7nX's request for a seme!Ichigo. My first real attempt! So, please go easy on me. XD Hope I did all right. It takes place in the 'Freedom' universe with Prince Ichigo and his loyal guard, Grimmjow. :)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. :/**

**Warnings: A/U, potential OOC, smut, fluff, WAFF, PWP(?), etc.**

Once they were safely within the Prince's bedchambers behind locked doors, Ichigo immediately turned around and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist, burying his face into his consort's muscular chest.

In response, Grimmjow returned the embrace, a soft lulling purr starting up as he ran a soothing hand up and down the younger man's back, feeling the wiry muscle tense briefly underneath his Prince's attire before they slowly relaxed under his touch.

It had been a long, stressful day and all Ichigo wanted was to be with his guardian. He turned chocolate brown eyes up to look into bright cyan, and Grimmjow seemed to understand what he craved for because he leaned down to place a soft kiss to his Prince's lips before they began to undress each other.

Slowly, the taller man shuffled backwards and led the royal towards their bed until the backs on his knees hit the edge and he allowed himself to fall back, pulling Ichigo with him. They situated themselves so that he was lying on his back with his Prince lying on top of him comfortably as hands roamed leisurely and kisses were exchanged.

Just as the blunet's large hands were about to cup his bum, Ichigo pulled back from their kiss, panting, "Ah…wait, Grimmjow." Immediately, the hands froze and his consort looked up at him in confusion. "I…I want to try something different tonight," he said and bit his lip.

Grimmjow tilted his head to the side curiously and blinked, before nodding once, "Anything for Master."

"Grimm, I already told you that you don't have to address me as your Master. 'Ichigo' is fine," the orange haired man replied before stealing another kiss.

"Anything for Ichigo-sama," Grimmjow corrected and Ichigo sighed. Well, close enough.

The Prince bent his head to capture smooth lips again with his own as he reached down to his hips and gently grasped his consort's wrists, bringing them up above the blunet's head and placing a bit of pressure to make sure they stayed put before he made his journey south.

Grimmjow gave a low rumbling groan, writhing slowly against the midnight satin sheets and arched up a little as his mate explored his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth to suckle. His steady pants started to fill the room and bright blues couldn't look away from his sexy gorgeous little Prince teasing the bud to peak before moving on to its twin.

"Uhn…" he moaned deeply, eyes drooping to half-mast while he watched Ichigo move lower and dipped his tongue into his belly button before the royal gently nosed his way to where Grimmjow wanted it most. The blunet gripped his pillow, a thunderous, aroused growl leaving his lips when his mate wrapped his lips around the head of his girth and sucked, easing his way down. "Ichi-sama…" He breathed, shivering when Ichigo hummed. That orange head began to bob up and down, taking him deeper and deeper with each downward stroke.

Mm, so warm and wet…it felt so good that he almost lost himself in the pleasure, but he stilled when a slim finger gently circled around his entrance. Feeling him tense up, the Prince released him from his mouth, "It's okay, Grimmjow," he murmured reassuringly, "I'll go slow and if you still don't like it, I'll stop, all right? I promise."

Unreadable azure eyes stared down at him unblinkingly for a moment before Grimmjow finally nodded his consent, and Ichigo kissed a raised knee gratefully before going down on him again. "Mmm…" Grimmjow rumbled, trying not to lock up against the strange intrusion in his ass and concentrated on the suction of his Prince's sweet mouth instead. He would endure anything for his little Master.

True to his word, Ichigo went slow, working one slicked finger in and out until his consort was completely relaxed around it before introducing another one, repeating the process before fitting in another for a total of three fingers as his thumb played with the blunet's sac and rubbed at his perineum. All of the sudden, he hit something that made Grimmjow cry out and toss his head back, blue eyes going wide while saliva dribbled down his chin as he forgot how to swallow for a moment. So, _that's_ what it felt like for Ichigo every time he took his Prince. He tilted his hips back to meet the thrusting fingers, whining when the fingers eventually left him and wanted more as his chest heaved up and down.

Ichigo moved back a little to take in the erotic sight: his faithful, handsome guard all splayed out before him with his sculpted arms still above his head where he'd left them while he sat in between his powerful thighs. His broad torso was covered in love bites and sky blue hair was tousled, some hanging in front of those hot, feral blue eyes that never left his own honey-amber as Grimmjow slowly licked his lips and spread his legs invitingly wider, bending them at the knees to show off what he had to offer. A reddened, puffy entrance greeted Ichigo and the Prince could feel his control slipping. It snapped when the small hole winked at him seductively, and he was on Grimmjow like white on rice.

Plundering the blunet's mouth, Ichigo guided himself to the puckered hole and carefully pushed his way in, groaning at the feel of tight muscles gripping down on him. A pained hiss in his ear made him pause, and he ran trembling hands through his lover's soft fluffy blue spikes comfortingly. "D-Do you want me to stop?" he panted. A moment passed and Grimmjow shook his head, his inner walls easing up and allowing Ichigo to push himself all the way in. The Prince buried his flushed face into his consort's corded neck as he waited, shaking with the effort to hold still.

After several moments, he felt Grimmjow wrap his arms around his shoulders and rocked his hips a little, so taking that as a cue, he pulled out a little only to slowly push back in. Out. In. Breath. Out. In. Mm…

When his consort gave a gravelly moan, Ichigo went a little faster, a little deeper, trying to find that spot again that would make Grimmjow go crazy. Angling his hips and slamming back in, he watched as the thrashing blunet's eyes went wide with a choked cry, before they went half-lidded again and he melted against the bed. Ichigo grinned triumphantly. Found it.

"Ah…Ichi-sama," Grimmjow murmured, a tint of pink crawling across his defined cheekbones as he cupped the royal's beautiful face in his big hands and pulled him down for an open-mouthed kiss, making the other moan heatedly. He let out a husky groan as Ichigo continued to nail his prostate relentlessly, abusing the little gland until his back bowed and he came without being touched, a snarling howl ringing through the air. With his consort clamping down on him, Ichigo had no choice but to follow, biting his lip to muffle a whimper as the older man's shuddering body milked him for all he was worth while Grimmjow purred at the feeling.

The younger man slumped on top of his guardian, snuggling into his chest and hummed when Grimmjow nuzzled him back. "Mine. My Grimmjow. You're as much as mine as I am yours," Ichigo mumbled into sweat damp skin and fiddled with the pendant coat of arms that rested in the hollow of the blunet's neck.

The bigger man gave a small smile, "Of course, my Prince."

"Was it good for you? I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" The orange haired man lifted himself enough to look into hazy cyan eyes worriedly, making Grimmjow smirk. His mate was too cute for his own good.

"I'll be all right, Ichi-sama. You did good for yer first time," he purred, bringing the other back down to nibble at his lips. Ichigo blushed softly but returned the kiss before pulling back and pulling out carefully, his cock twitching in interest when he saw his cum gush out of his lover's loosened orifice. His blush darkened as Grimmjow's dark chuckle caressed his ears. "Naughty Prince," the blunet teased and moved to stand...only to fall back on the bed with a hiss.

"Grimm?!" Ichigo moved to his side, "What's wrong?"

"Sore," Grimmjow grunted, and the royal breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, that's to be expected since your body is not used to such treatment. A nice hot bath will make you feel better." Ichigo carefully helped him up and led the limping blunet to the bathroom, dousing them both with warm water from the shower head for a quick rinse then headed towards the tub. Grimmjow gingerly seated himself on the spongy ledge seat inside, easing his muscles back as Ichigo quickly and efficiently filled the tub, the Prince throwing in some medicinal oils and bath beads before climbing into the bubbly water as well. He settled himself on Grimmjow's lap, careful of his pain, and snaked his arms around his guardian's neck, humming at the touch of big, calloused, soapy hands on his ass, a hard cock poking at his entrance, and a mischievous growl in his ear.

"Your turn."

**A/N: *Scratches her head sheepishly* Yeah, had to throw a hint of GrimmIchi in there at the end. XD Well…I hope yu like it, dear! Congrats and tanks for the 100****th**** review! Now, I'm off to write that KenHana one-shot I've been meaning to do since…forever. XD Then after that…well, yu'll just hafta wait and find out. :) See yu in the next one! Please review cordially. **


End file.
